Misfortune
by Myst-Escape
Summary: As a third year spy at the Spy Academy of Konoha, Sakura was skilled at almost everything-except for getting along with her trainer, Uchiha Sasuke. Eventual SasuSaku.
1. New Trainer, New Everything

_**Misfortune**_

_**By: Myst-Escape**_

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first Sasu/Saku fanfiction! I really hope you guys like it and please review!**

Ages:

Sakura/Ino/Hinata/TenTen: 24

Sasuke/Naruto/Neji/Shikamaru: 26

Chapter 1: New Trainer, New Everything

Sakura adjusted the Konoha spy headband on her rather large forehead and softly combed through her long, silky, pink locks.

She applied eyeliner under her piercing emerald eyes and pulled on her favourite black leather gloves.

Giving a nod of satisfaction, Sakura grabbed her spy gear bag and was out the door.

XxX

Sakura proudly walked down the ancient streets of Konoha. Today was the first day of her third and final year at Spy Academy of Konoha. This year, she would be graduating with her best friend Ino Yamanka, daughter of the owners of the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Sakura stopped at a small cottage and gently rapped on the wooden door.

The door opened and Ino's head popped out.

"Sakura! Come inside!" She opened the door wider, allowing Sakura to proceed.

Sakura stepped inside and found a spot on the Love Seat.

Ino closed the door. "Just a second. I'll be back with lemonade for us".

While Ino left to bring the lemonade, Sakura couldn't help but feel overly excited. She had been wishing for this day her entire life time. Spy Academy of Konoha was the highest standard Academy for spy studies.

Sakura, who came from a low class clan and lacked wealth still pondered to this day on how she even got in the first place.

After graduating, Sakura wanted to travel to Getsugakure and work under the World's Best Spy, Tsunade. Her first year spy trainers had filled her in on a lot about Tsunade. She had graduated from the Spy Academy of Konoha several years ago.

…Which was one of the reasons why Sakura was so grateful for being in this academy.

Ino returned with the lemonade and set it down on the glass coffee table. She took a seat on the black leather sofa across from Sakura.

"So are you excited? It's our last and final year!"

Sakura nodded vigorously and took a sip from her lemonade. "Of course I'm excited! This is our graduating year!"

Sakura set her cup down. "I'm going to write a letter to Tsunade-sama asking to work under her".

Ino frowned. "But then that'll mean you'll have to travel all the way to Getsugakure and stay there for a long time. I'm not going to let my best friend leave me here all alone in Konoha!"

Sakura smiled at Ino.

"Ino, you'll have Hinata and TenTen. Not to mention Shikamaru, Naruto and the rest of the gang. You'll be fine. Plus, this has always been my dream! "

Ino couldn't help but admire Sakura's determination.

"Fine Sakura but before you go, we're going to have a major shopping spree! I'm not going to let you go to Getsugakure looking like that!" Ino's eyes traced Sakura's old clothing. "Girl, we've got to get you new clothes!"

Ino trailed on and on rambling about Sakura's lame clothing and the latest fashion.

Sakura laughed at her best friend's antics. She was such a fashonista.

"Ino" Sakura finally interrupted. "As long as I get a chance to meet Tsunade-sama, then everything's fine for me".

Ino scrunched her face. "Fine…but at least by 2 new shirts and a pair of jeans!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay fine".

Ino opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the ringing off several bells.

Ino and Sakura both turned to each other, eyes wide. "WE'RE LATE!"

Ino snatched her spy gear bag which was left underneath the coffee table and off they raced to start the first day of their final year at The Spy Academy of Konoha.

XxX

"Excuse me! Coming through!" muttered Sakura and Ino as they weaved their way through the enormous crowd standing in front of the Spy Academy of Konoha.

They finally made it to the front just in time to see Jiraiya step out of the Academy.

"Good morning spies!" boomed Jiraiya's deep voice. He examined the huge crowd. "To make things a bit easier for us, I want you all to arrange yourselves from first years to third years!"

There was a loud shuffling noise as the crowd assembled themselves into 3 different columns facing Jiraiya.

Jiraiya smiled. "Very good. Now, I will call upon Kurenai, Gai and our dear Kakashi to announce this year's spy teams. Kurenai will announce the first year teams, Gai will announce the second year teams and Kakashi will announce the third year teams".

A silver haired man with a mask covering part of his face, stepped forward to the third year column.

"I'm not going to go through any introductions since you all know me from the previous two years". Kakashi reached into his pocket and produced a crumpled up paper. He smoothed it out and began reading from it.

"So as you all know, this year, we will be having new trainers. Many of you already know them from last year seeing that they were all star students of mine". He paused. "Well except for one, can anyone guess who he is?"

"Naruto!" shouted the crowd.

Ino and Sakura chuckled. Naruto was one of their best friends.

Kakashi cracked a smile. "Yes but he was like a son to me. A very loud son. Anyway, moving on, I will now read the teams. Team 1: Hinata, Kiba and Rock Lee. Your trainer will be Naruto!"

A blond, cerulean blue eyed boy stepped forward. He wore a sheepish grin that showed his perfect teeth and waved to the third year spies. He scanned the crowd and gave a genuine smile when he found Sakura and Ino.

Sakura looked over at Hinata who was blushing a crimson red. Hinata had a major crush on Naruto since…well…..forever.

Hinata, Kiba and Lee walked over to Naruto and stood with him as they waited for Kakashi to call out the next team.

"Okay now, Team 2" began Kakashi, "TenTen, Shino and Temari. Your trainer will be Neji".

Sakura giggled at the thought of TenTen and Neji together. TenTen had a huge crush on Neji. She gave thumbs up to TenTen as Team 2 walked to Neji.

"Next Team 3" said Kakashi, his right eye twinkling. "Ino, Gaara and Kankuro. Your trainer will be Shikamaru".

Sakura was a bit disappointed when she realized she couldn't be with Ino but at the same time, she was glad for Ino. Ino had a crush on Shikamaru for a long period of time. But, Ino just couldn't work up the nerve to confess her love to him.

Sakura was snapped out of her reverie when she heard Kakashi speak again.

"Team 4: Sai, Karin and Sakura. Your trainer will be…Sasuke!"

Sakura nearly face planted.

**A/N: Firstly, thank you for choosing this story and reading it! The plot will slowly develop as the story goes on. Please review and tell me if you like it! Thank you for reading! **


	2. Red Haired Annoyance

**A/N: Okay so I'm back with the second chapter of Misfortune! Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy it and please review! You know my motto: You don't review, I don't continue! Hehe, I'm so evil but please review guys! Thank you so much! **

Chapter 2: Red Haired Annoyance

All eyes were on the pinkette as she trudged to the Team 4 spot, near the forest off to the side. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Where could he be? He was supposed to be standing at the Team 4 spot.

Sakura surveyed the different team spots and caught Ino's eye. Ino gave a weak smile and shrugged. Sakura sighed. Why did she have to be stuck with the oh-so-perfect Uchiha?

Sakura shook her head as she leaned against a tree and waited for her trainer and team mates. Karin and Sai had also disappeared too.

"Sakura!"

Sakura spun on her heel and was enveloped in a warm hug.

The person pulled back and Sakura was met with cerulean blue eyes.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" enquired Sakura grinning.

Naruto gave a sheepish laugh. "I haven't seen you in such a long time. You're like a sister to me Sakura chan. I missed you".

"I missed you too" Sakura smiled at him.

Naruto was like a brother to Sakura. He was always there for her whenever she needed him. Sure he could be an idiot at times but that's why she loved him.

In fact, he was loved by everyone. Especially the old man at Ichiraku's.

…And surprisingly Sasuke too. Sasuke and Naruto were very close best friends. Although they never act like it, everyone could tell their brother affection for each other.

"Hey Naruto, where's Sasuke? He's supposed to be here".

Naruto frowned. "He's not here? He called me and said he was running late but that was about 40 minutes ago".

He scratched his chin and suddenly became serious. "Sakura chan, are you mad about being in teme's team?"

Sakura was a bit taken aback. She wasn't expecting such a question.

"Well…I-I guess I am. I mean he's a rude, cold hearted jerk".

Naruto chuckled. "Yet girls still fall for him. Sakura chan, take this an opportunity to deflate his ego".

Sakura rolled her eyes. "His ego is too big to deflate. I don't know _how_ you even managed to become best friends with him".

Naruto emitted a small laugh. "Well Sakura chan, teme actually has a heart beneath all that coal. You just have to dig it out".

Naruto glanced down at his watch. "Oh, I better leave now. My team's waiting for me".

He bid good bye and hurried off to his team spot.

Sakura watched as he scampered off, tripping over a dead tree log. _What did Naruto mean by dig his heart out?_

Realizing what she was thinking, Sakura shook her head vigorously. Why did she even care about that Uchiha?

Sakura was snapped out of her reverie when she heard footsteps approach her.

"Ugly".

Sakura's teeth clenched. "Sai….how nice…of you to see you…this….year".

Sai didn't seem fazed by Sakura's sickening, sweet tone.

"It's not nice to see you this year, ugly".

It took all of Sakura's will power not to punch him.

Instead, she stomped her foot childishly and spun on her heel…..only to find Karin on the other side.

Sakura sighed in exasperation. "Karin. You're in this team".

It wasn't a question but more like a statement.

"Yup" sneered Karin, hands placed on her hips. "Sasuke kun's our trainer. This team would've been perfect if you and Mr. I-have-no-emotions over there weren't in it!" She gestured to Sai who was currently painting on his large canvas.

Sakura pretended to yawn. "Oh that's _so _fascinating Karin".

Karin's eyes flashed as she circled Sakura. "Sasuke kun will never go for someone like you. I mean, come on, you're from the Haruno clan, P.O.O.R. I'm from the Akimoto clan, R.I.C.H. I don't know how you even got into this academy".

"Shut up Karin" hissed Sakura, her tone laced with venom. "I may be poor but at least I'm not a loser who tries to get a guy's attention which we all know will never happen!"

Karin stopped circling Sakura and suddenly cackled. "You just watch Haruno. You just watch. I'm a better spy than you. Sasuke kun will notice my skills for sure".

Sakura took a step forward so that her and Karin were at a close proximity. "Oh I will watch Akimoto. I will".

Their argument was disturbed when a new voice spoke up.

"What the heck is going on in here?"

Sakura and Karin both turned and were met with onyx black orbs.

Sasuke.

**XxX**

"Sasuke kun!" cooed Karin. "You're finally here!"

The Uchiha didn't answer but stared intently at Sakura.

The pinkette tried not to falter under his smoldering gaze. It was already hard not looking into those hypnotizing eyes of his.

Yet she did manage to capture a glance. Sasuke was still handsome from the previous years. With raven black hair that stuck up at the end and dark pools as eyes, Sasuke was the heartthrob and prince at the Spy Academy of Konoha.

Just by taking one look around at all the female spies, Sakura could tell they had fallen for him.

But why wouldn't they? He was smart, athletic and handsome.

….Except, he had a cold heart. He had turned down almost _every_ girl in the academy. Sometimes, Sakura thought he didn't have feelings in the first place. He never smiled either. Well, except for Naruto. But other than him, he didn't really care for anyone else.

Sakura was one of the only ones who saw through his looks.

Sasuke examined his new team and jutted his chin out at Sai. "You. Introduce yourself".

Sai nodded and stepped forward. "In a book I read, it says I must say my name, hobbies, likes and dislikes in an introduction. Am I right?"

Sasuke nodded but portrayed no interest.

"Okay. My name is Sai and I like painting. I don't like not painting. My hobby is painting".

Sakura's jaw dropped open. That…..that was the _lamest _introduction she had ever heard in her entire life.

"Next you". Sasuke pointed at Karin.

Karin smiled flirtatiously at Sasuke before beginning her introduction.

"My name is Karin Akimoto", she emphasized the "Akimoto" part. "I like shopping, new clothes, shoes and nail polish. I also have a thing for Uchihas". At this part, she winked at Sasuke. "I hate poor people with loud mouths and pink hair". She glared at Sakura before bowing.

Sasuke didn't seem fazed by this because he lazily tilted his head in Sakura's direction. "You now".

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I love sparring and going on missions. I have many friends whom I love and-"

"What about your family? Or should I say parents?" asked Karin smirking.

Sakura gulped hard and tried to blink away the tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"I…I…." Sakura didn't know what to say. Her mouth felt dry and her voice croaked.

"I….don't….have parents" Sakura managed to finally say.

She swear she saw Sasuke's eyes widen but wasn't sure because of the blurriness.

Sakura quickly wiped away her tears and cleared her throat. "I'm done my introduction".

"How did your parents die?"

Sakura was taken aback by the sudden question. When did Sasuke care about Sakura's personal life?

Sasuke took a step closer and repeated the question, staring at Sakura.

"How did your parents die?"

From the corner of her eyes, Sakura saw Karin fuming.

"They got murdered….by your brother…Itachi".

**A/N: Okay guys, second chapter done! I hope you guys liked it. I know a lot of you guys put my story on alert and I love you for that but please, please ,PLEASE review! That would be the best present! This reminds me, my birthday's coming up ;) Hehe, so please be nice and review! Thanks!**

**(Oh and also, I'm sorry for the lack of Sasu/Saku in this chapter but there's more to come in the following chapters! And you can already see the drama starting between Sakura and Karin)**

**(Hehe, I just wanted to say, I don't hate Itachi! I actually really love him but he's going to be playing this character in my story. But….don't think anything of him yet…..expect the unexpected) **


	3. Sparring With Akimoto

**A/N: Okay so I'm back again with the third chapter! I really want to thank Musiclover2010 for an awesome review! And Sayuri Haruno, Mangamonsters, Janiya07, Lizzie chan and Akina Ayume Erza Misaki! You guys rock!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it and REVIEW! (Also, I do believe I put in an appreciative amount of sasusaku in this **

Chapter 3: Sparring

Sakura skipped through the forest, her shoes thudding the ground. Early morning light bathed the forest, making the leafy green trees seem pale yellow.

She slowed down once she reached her destination. Karin was sitting on a dead log examining her nails while Sai sat cross legged on the ground reading a book. Sasuke was leaning against the tree, eyes closed.

Sakura walked to her team and cleared her throat to capture their attention.

Karin rolled her eyes and glared at Sakura before resuming her actions.

Sasuke cracked his eyes open and pushed himself off the tree. "You're late".

Sakura placed a hand on her hip. "Yes, I know. I had to help Ino with something".

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but don't come late again. And next time, I won't take excuses".

He turned to face the remaining team. "Today we will be sparring. I want to see your skills. Sakura and Karin will spar first".

He glanced at Karin and Sakura. "I want you both to give everything you got. So don't hold back and go easy on each other".

Karin nodded determined to beat Sakura. "I will Sasuke kun. I'm a pro at sparring. I'm sure I can beat a little weak pink head".

Sakura pursed her lips and smirked. "We'll see about that red head".

Karin gawked in outrage. "You little brat! Just watch, I will beat you!"

Although Sakura was a bit glad that she had won the mini argument with the red head, she couldn't help but feel annoyed. Karin thought she was the best person on Earth just because her father was president of The Akimoto Corps-the biggest spy gadget company.

Sakura and Karin walked to an empty space in the forest and took their places.

Sasuke nodded at them both and started the countdown. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Sakura lunged at Karin first, fist drawn back.

Karin blocked the punch and back flipped landing perfectly on the ground.

Sakura cursed inwardly. Karin was actually pretty good at sparring.

She charged at Karin again, fist ready except this time, she had something planned up her sleeve.

"Seriously Sakura? Is that all you can do? Charge at me?" asked Karin smirking.

"Hell no!" cried Sakura as she leapt over Karin, surprising the red head. As Sakura's left foot hit the ground, her right foot kicked Karin's back.

Karin immediately spun around, her eyes flashing dangerously. "So you can actually spar huh? Well it's about time you know how I fight!"

Karin steadied herself and did a round house kick on Sakura's stomach.

Sakura staggered back but managed to lash an attack on Karin's cheek.

Karin gasped and caressed her cheek,which now had a burning gnash on it.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips in victory and started to walk away when she felt a sharp pain sear through her leg.

Sakura took in sharp breath and turned around.

Karin stood before her, a kunai in hand.

Weapons! Why hadn't she thought of that?

Karin smirked and approached Sakura. "I knew you were weak. I knew you were. You don't even know the basics of fighting do you? Pathetic!"

The throbbing in her leg commenced as Sakura tried to lean on a tree for support. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

She could hear Karin's annoying voice but it was very faint, almost above a whisper.

Sakura concentrated on her strength, speed, aim and accuracy. She concentrated on her moves and the easy flow of it. She concentrated on her victory. She concentrated on WINNING.

Karin almost jumped when the pinkette's eyes suddenly opened.

She crossed her arms and tried to look brave but her fingers were quivering and her legs were shaking.

There was something in Sakura's eyes she had never seen before.

What was it though? It wasn't bravery, it wasn't strength it was…

Determination.

Karin was caught off guard when Sakura landed a blow on her face. Karin screamed and groped for something to lean on.

Almost reading Karin's mind, Sakura leapt up to the nearest tree and using all the strength left in her, she pushed the tree.

Slowly, the tree started swaying back and forth until it landed…right on top of Karin.

All of Konoha could hear the screams of Karin Akimoto as the tree toppled onto her.

Clasping her hands, Sakura smiled in satisfaction. She did it. She beat Karin Akimoto.

Sakura was snapped out of her reverie when Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Sakura Haruno wins".

**XxX**

Sakura lazily walked back home, her back hunched over. She was still exhausted from the sparring match with Karin. But on the bright side, she won.

Sakura fumbled for her key in her pockets and unlocked the door.

She flopped down on the couch, eyes closed. Just as she was beginning to sleep, an abrupt phone call disturbed her. Grumbling, Sakura reached out for the phone and muttered a "hello".

"Hey Sakura! It's me Ino!"

Sakura sighed in exasperation. She really didn't need Ino's voice right now.

"Hey Ino, I'm kind of tired from a sparring ma-"

"Hurry up and get dressed, the gang's going to Ichiraku's. It's all on Naruto. Don't worry Sakura, Sasuke will be there!"

Sakura immediately sat up and glared at the phone.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like Sasuke!"

"Oh really? Whatever Sakura, just hurry up. Meet us there at 5:00".

With that Ino hung up. Sakura sighed and tossed the phone away. Right now it was 4:30, she had thirty minutes to get ready.

"Better start now" muttered Sakura as she reluctantly got up.

**XxX**

Sakura admired herself in the mirror. She was wearing a teal sweat shirt and black skinny jeans. She combed her silky pink locks and held them back with a silver head band.

Slipping on her black converse, Sakura headed out the door.

**XxX**

Sakura arrived just in time at Ichiraku's. Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Sai, and Lee were already there.

Noticing Sakura come in, Ino jumped out of her seat and ran to hug her. When she pulled back, Sakura was bombarded with questions from all her friends.

"How was training?"

"Was Karin a pain?"

"Was Sasuke at training too?"

"Aren't you glad you're in Sasuke's team?"

"How's it like being in Sasuke's team?"

Sakura laughed and held her hand up, indicating her friends to stop their rambling. "Today's training was amazing. We had sparring matches and I had to verse Karin. And guess what? I kicked her butt!"

Naruto cheered and high fived Sakura. "That's the Sakura I know!"

He took a look around and lowered his voice. "How's teme?"

Sakura sighed. Did he really need to talk about Sasuke now? "He's fine, being the same old anti-social jerk".

Naruto chuckled and patted Sakura's shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura, he'll open up to you in no time".

Sakura shook her head and walked over to the empty seat beside Ino.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Ino shrugged. "I don't know. He's always late".

"Hey Sakura!" called Naruto. "Do you want to order something? Ramen?"

"Nope" replied Sakura. "I'm not hungry right now".

Everyone's chattering stopped when the door swung open and in walked Sasuke, Karin trailing behind him.

"Who invited Karin?" hissed Ino angrily.

Naruto held his hands up in defense. "I didn't! I just invited teme!"

Ino stood up and walked over to Karin. "Karin, who invited _you_ here?"

Karin looked taken aback for a minute before pursing her lips. "I heard Sasuke kun was coming here so I came here too. I'm a spy too. I should be invited".

"This isn't a spy party. It's a get together for our friends" argued Ino.

Karin just ignored Ino and pushed past her, taking a seat on the chair Ino had just vacated.

She turned to Sakura with a sneer. "So tell me Sakura, do you-", she leaned down to whisper the next part, "like Sasuke kun?"

Sakura froze. All eyes were on Sakura and Karin. They had all heard what Karin had attempted to whisper. Even the Uchiha's attention was on them.

Sakura took a deep breath and said, "No".

Sasuke frowned at Sakura but immediately walked off, finding this was nothing interesting.

Sakura sighed. Why did Karin have to make things so hard for her?

"I can tell you like him. You just don't want to admit it" continued Karin not noticing that she had grabbed the attention of almost everyone in Ichiraku's. "Listen up Pinky, we have a problem here. You want him but so do I. So let's make this a bit easier for us".

Karin leaned in and lowered her voice. "We'll see who gets him first. You or_ me_".

**A/N: So that's the third chapter peeps! Please, please,please,please, PLEASE review! There's a lot more to come in the following chapters!**


	4. What Is This Feeling?

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter! Thank you to Mangamonster(Dude, your review was hilarious!), Saiyuri Haruno (Sweet ) and Daughter of Deaths (I totally agree with your review!) for their awesome reviews! But…..still not a lot so guys PLEASE review and you may get a chance to get your name mentioned in the next update (LOL it's like a contest!) SO PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!**

Chapter 4: It's On!

Sakura drummed her fingers on the maple dining table of Ino's while she pondered over what Karin had said:

_Flashback:_

_She turned to Sakura with a sneer. "So tell me Sakura, do you-", she leaned down to whisper the next part, "like Sasuke kun?"_

_Sakura froze. All eyes were on Sakura and Karin. They had all heard what Karin had attempted to whisper. Even the Uchiha's attention was on them._

_Sakura took a deep breath and said, "No"._

_Sasuke frowned at Sakura but immediately walked off, finding this was nothing interesting._

_Sakura sighed. Why did Karin have to make things so hard for her?_

_"I can tell you like him. You just don't want to admit it" continued Karin not noticing that she had grabbed the attention of almost everyone in Ichiraku's. "Listen up Pinky, we have a problem here. You want him but so do I. So let's make this a bit easier for us"._

_Karin leaned in and lowered her voice. "We'll see who gets him first. You or_me_"._

It was a stupid conversation. Why did everything have to be about Sasuke?

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the part Karin said last. Was this now a competition? She didn't like Sasuke. No. Way.

But…there was a part of her that would deny the fact that she didn't like him.

Sakura pulled her hair in frustration. She didn't even know if she liked him or not anymore.

Sure she acted and spoke like she didn't like him. But, why did her heart always seem to beat faster when she was near him? Or why does she blush when she sees him staring at her?

It was no doubt confusing.

Sakura was snapped out of her reverie when Ino entered with a platter lined up with baked chocolate chip cookies.

Sakura licked her lips as she reached out to grab one.

Ino moved the tray away from Sakura's reach and set it down at the far end of the table.

"Hey I wanted a cookie!" whined Sakura pouting.

Ino placed her hands on her hips, a stern looked etched across her face. "No cookies until dinner is ready. Plus, it's still hot so you'll burn your tongue".

Sakura rolled her eyes as Ino took a seat down beside her. "While the pasta is still boiling, tell me what happened at Ichiraku's".

Sakura's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Ichiraku's?"

"Yes. Karin was talking to you about something".

Sakura's eyes lit with understanding. "Oh yeah….it was about stupid Sasuke".

"Stupid?"

Sakura nodded. "Stupid with a capital "S". But moving that aside, Karin just thinks I like Sasuke so she wants to see who'll get him first: me or her".

Ino's face scrunched in disgust. "That girl is unbelievable! It's obvious he hates Karin! But then again, Sasuke never reveals his feelings. But still, is this a competition?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I think it is. But why would I even care, I mean I don't even like him in the first place!"

Ino gave a sly smile. "You don't? Sakura, you keep denying your feelings. It's ok you can tell me you know. I won't tell anyone".

Sakura stomped her foot in frustration. "I don't like him! Ugh! Now can we please talk about something else?"

Ino sighed and nodded. "Okay fine. But I'm just trying to help you".

Ino perked up when a sudden thought washed over her. "THE PASTA! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT!"

Ino hurried out of her chair and into the kitchen.

Looks like they'll be having burnt pasta (A/N: Is there even such thing?)

**XxX**

Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead as she threw another kunai, aiming for the center of the tree trunk.

_BAM!_

Perfect aim! The kunai pierced the tree's trunk as it swayed to the ground.

Sakura nodded in satisfaction as she took out another kunai to practise. Sakura had been practising throwing kunais for 2 hours now. Sakura might be better than Karin at sparring but Karin was skilled at weapons.

Earlier in training, Sasuke was teaching them how to use weapons properly. Karin was doing so well, Sasuke had asked her to demonstrate to the team! Sakura berated herself for the jealousy that bubbled up inside her. Especially with Karin no less!

The red head has stuck her tongue out at Sakura before demonstrating a perfect shuriken throw.

Sakura can only guess that Karin was winning so far.

The pinkette decided to take a break so she found a spot on a dead log.

Sakura closed her eyes and relaxed her body- only to be disturbed.

Karin's annoying voice pierced the forest as Sakura woke up with a start. She gingerly covered her ears and winced. That Karin sure had a screeching voice.

Karin's voice grew closer and closer until the red head popped out from behind a tree.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?"

Sakura stood up and brushed any dirt from her pants.

"I could ask you the same thing".

Karin raised an eyebrow as her eyes traced the various weapons lying down on the grass.

"You're training".

It wasn't a question but more like a statement.

"So what if I am training?"

Karin smirked. "Sakura, you may be better than me in sparring but I'm a weapons specialist. It's in my blood. My daddy owns the biggest weapons company too. So I've had my experiences".

Sakura sighed in exasperation.

"Does it seriously look like I care?"

Karin's eyes narrowed. "Sasuke kun likes me better. It's kind of obvious now".

Sakura frowned. "Just because he asked you to demonstrate a shuriken throw doesn't mean he likes you better".

Karin cackled. "Well he didn't ask you did he? No? Thought so!"

"Which reminds me, what _are_ you doing here?"

Karin sat down on the log Sakura had just vacated. "I was looking for Sasuke kun. Naruto said he was in the forest".

Sakura instinctively took a look around. "Well he's not in this part of the forest. You better leave now Karin. I'm training".

Karin stomped her foot childishly and spun on heel….and crashed right into Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun!" she cried as she stepped back. "You're here! I was looking for you!"

"Hn".

Karin's shoulders slumped. "Hey Sasuke kun, want to go to Ichiraku's? Today's Monday's Free Meal. That means we don't have to pay!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I think he knows that".

Sasuke turned to Sakura. He hadn't even noticed the pinkette was there.

Karin tugged at Sasuke's hand. "Come on! I'm hungry and I bet you are too! I waited all this time just for you!"

Sasuke did a microscopic sigh and shook her hand away.

Ignoring Karin he started walking again.

As he walked past Sakura, their shoulders accidently brushed.

Sakura's eyes widened as her neck reddened.

"Eep!" she squeaked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura and strolled on.

Karin gawked in outrage and whispered furiously: "Just because your shoulders brushed doesn't mean anything!"

With that she stomped off.

Sakura sighed and knocked her head on a tree several times.

Why did she blush? Why did she squeak?

Sakura groaned as she slid to the ground, her back against the tree.

She was officially, no doubt in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

**A/N: Fourth chapter done! Please review guys, like PLEASE! Also, look forward to my next updates and if you review you might get the chance to have your name mentioned in the next update! Thanks!**


	5. Sasuke's Story

**A/N: Here I am with the fifth chapter! (Yay!) Today's winners for reviews are: KatKat024 (You rock!) and inu pink15 (Thanks for your review!) So remember if you review then you have a chance to get your name mentioned in my next update! SO REVIEW! Enjoy chapter 5 **

Chapter 5: Sasuke's Story

Sakura wondered how Ino would react when she told her about her feelings for Sasuke. Surely with Ino's exuberant personality, Ino would go crazy.

Sakura sighed. What a day. First Karin and now Sasuke.

Sakura looked around at the forest. It was getting dark.

Gathering her weapons, Sakura set off to find Ino.

**XxX**

Sakura arrived at Ino's cottage and gently rapped on the door.

There was a lot of shuffling and murmurs before the door opened, revealing Ino's face.

"Sakura! What're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you….about something" said Sakura in an uneasy tone.

Sensing her nervousness, Ino stepped aside and beckoned her inside.

"Come in, I'll get us some tea".

Sakura nodded and took her shoes off, placing them neatly on the white rack pushed off to the side.

Sakura walked to the dining room and was startled when she saw Shikamaru sitting at the dining table, immersed in a newspaper.

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru lazily looked up. "Oh Sakura. Ino invited me over for tea and cookies. It's too cold outside to do cloud watching so I just decided to take the invitation".

Sakura gave a sly smile when Shikamaru said his statement a bit too fast. That was _way_ unlike Shikamaru.

Sakura could only guess Shikamaru had a thing for Ino too.

"Which reminds, me why are you here too? Did Ino invite you over as well?"

Sakura shook her head. "No I wanted to talk to Ino about something. Something really important".

Shikamaru studied Sakura's distracted expression. His eyes lit up when he finally understood. "It's about Sasuke isn't it?"

Sakura shot up so fast, her neck almost cracked. "W-what?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and reopened them again, staring at Sakura. "It's about Sasuke. I know it. It's kind of obvious you know".

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay, yes it's about him. It's just there are so many complications involving him and I need someone to talk about it with".

Shikamaru flipped a page of his newspaper. "Why don't you talk to Naruto? That idiot knows more about Sasuke than any one of us".

Sakura took a seat at the dining table across from Shikamaru. "That's a good idea but I think Ino's the best person for advice. Plus, her tea and cookies rock".

Just then Ino walked in, carrying two cups of tea and a plate of cookies.

She set them down on the table and sat beside Sakura.

"So, Sakura, do you want to talk about this in private? I'm sure Shikamaru wouldn't mind watching TV in the living room for twenty minutes".

Sakura shook her head. "No that's fine. Shikamaru already knows about it so there's no point".

Ino nodded and waved her hand indicating Sakura to go on with her story.

"Okay" started Sakura fiddling with her fingers. "Ino look when I tell you this, don't freak out. Seriously".

"Um…sure…okay" said Ino.

"Okay good 'cause I'm pretty sure you'll go crazy when I tell you this" said Sakura. "Ino…I'm in love with….Sasuke".

Sakura waited to be bombarded with questions. But nothing.

Sakura looked at Ino. She looked the same. Ino took a sip from her tea and smiled at Sakura.

"It's about time you admitted it girl".

**XxX**

Ino's reaction wasn't what Sakura expected at all. Ino must've known all along. After all, best friends don't need to talk to know how you're feeling.

Sakura bid goodbye to Ino and Shikamaru and walked down the stone steps of Ino's cottage.

The cool night air fluttered by as Sakura crossed her arms in a futile attempt to earn more heat.

Suddenly, something caught Sakura's eye. It was a person dressed in black.

Sakura gingerly followed the person, careful not to be seen or make any noise.

The person finally stopped at the forest and took out a pouch full of weapons.

Sakura frowned. What was the person doing?

Slowly, Sakura crept up behind the person, kunai in hand.

Sakura was just about to take one more step forward when she was harshly grabbed and thrown on the tree.

Sakura gasped in pain and blinked several times trying to see.

The person finally lifted his hood and to Sakura's surprise it was….Sasuke?

Sasuke must've felt the same way because his eyebrows knitted together. "What're you doing here all alone at this time?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "I could ask you the same thing".

Sasuke sighed exasperated. "I came here to do training. I don't like training in the day time".

"I thought you were a criminal so I followed you".

"Criminal? Why would I look like a criminal?"

"You're dressed all in black, you have a pouch full of deadly weapons and you're wandering around at night".

Sasuke didn't respond but gathered his sprawled weapons and walked on.

"Hey can I come? I have nothing to do at home" called Sakura after him.

"No. Go to bed".

"I'm not sleepy!"

"No".

"Please!".

"No".

"Pweety Pweese?"

"…..Fine".

Sakura clasped her hands together in joy and trailed after Sasuke.

**XxX**

They arrived at a clear lake with a grassy bank. Sakura's eyes widened. She'd never seen this lake before.

"Wow. It's so….beautiful".

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It's a lake".

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You have no feelings or emotions do you?"

Sasuke laid his weapons out on the grass. "I don't have time for that kind of stuff".

"Whatever". Sakura sat down on the grass, her back to Sasuke. The lake was more entertaining than Sasuke.

"Stupid cold hearted jerk" she muttered as she plucked the grass.

Sasuke meanwhile was practising his shuriken throws.

Whenever Sakura crossed his mind, the word "annoying" always popped she suited it perfectly. An annoying pink haired girl.

Sasuke turned around to see what Sakura was doing.

To his surprise, she was lying down on the grass, eyes closed.

Was she sleeping?

He slowly approached her, careful not to wake her up.

She wasn't sleeping. She was….praying?

Her palms were clasped together as she murmured something.

"Sakura" he whispered as he nudged her a bit.

Sakura's eyes flew open and she immediately sat up, kunai in hand.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings before it landed on Sasuke. "Oh. It's just you".

"What were you doing? Were you praying?"

"Kind of" replied Sakura as she sat cross legged. "I was praying for my mom and dad. I hope they're well in heaven".

Sasuke stared at Sakura. She had such a troubling past yet she was so strong.

And here was Sasuke, grumbling about his life when his parents were alive and well in Oto.

Sasuke was snapped out of his reverie when he heard Sakura speak again.

"How was Itachi like?"

Sasuke was taken aback by the question. No one had ever asked him questions about Itachi, it was always a touchy subject for him.

"Well I used to love him. He was my hero, my idol and role model. I looked up to him.

"But one day, Itachi went missing. He just left. My parents couldn't take the sad news so they moved to Oto. My father thought Itachi left to become a criminal. He thought Itachi betrayed us. But I refused to believe him until you told me he murdered your parents".

Sakura gave a sad smile. She was sad about his past but she was also glad at the same time for letting her listen to his life story.

She gingerly patted his arm. "That's why you're close to Naruto right?"

Sasuke smirked and stared up at the sky.

"Yeah I guess. Naruto was my childhood friend. When Itachi left, Naruto was there for me. He's the only person other than you that knows about this.

"After Itachi left, I just kind of broke down. I didn't know who I was anymore. Naruto was the one that brought me back to life. He was the only one that understood me. Not even kaa san or tou san.

"He's like a brother to me. That's why he's so close to me. Even though I don't act like it, I actually care for him. Whenever he gets hurt or injured, I drop what I'm doing and race to the hospital.

"In other words, he's the only person I have left other than kaa san and tou san".

Sakura chuckled at the thought of Naruto's immature antics. "But he's an idiot isn't he?"

Sasuke nodded and for a second, Sakura thought he smiled. "Yeah. A very stupid, immature, childish, infantile brother of mine".

Sakura stood up and dusted the dirt and grass from her pants. "We should go now. Sorry for interrupting your training session".

"Hn". Sasuke collected his weapons and walked ahead.

Sakura thought he was going to leave her until he turned his head an inch and asked, "Are you coming or what?"

Sakura smiled and ran after Sasuke.

"I'm coming!"

**A/N: So there it is, the fifth chapter! A lot of sweet SasuSaku moments in here! Please review guys! If you review, I'll update faster. Also, just a little spoiler, a lot of drama in the next chapter! I'm so excited to write the next chapter already but that is if you review. Also, another spoiler, (see how excited I am?) a lot of sadne-(covers mouth with hand) I'm not going to tell you anything! Hehe, so review!**

**-Eri-chan**


	6. You Don't Care, Do You?

**A/N: Here's the sixth chapter! Also, I made an error in my last author note, the next chapter is full of drama not this one, sorry Also, today's winners for the reviews are: bbarbie325 (I totally agree with you!),Naomi-chan97 (LOL I don't even know how to cook pasta!), Saiyuri (Yup finally!) and Daughter Of Deaths (Aw, you're so sweet!) Thank you guys for the reviews! ^^ Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**(P.S: I was also excited to write this chapter but more excited for the next one)**

Chapter 6: The Letter Has Arrived

Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit happy from what happened the other day. Sasuke pouring out his life story to her? Not what she expected.

Sakura hopped out of bed and raced to the bathroom to wash up. Sasuke gave their team a break from training so Sakura was going to do some shopping.

Ino heard the news and volunteered to tag along. Apparently, Ino couldn't stand Sakura's clothing and refused to see her wear it.

Sakura quickly pulled on a clean pink sundress and grabbed her black worn out flats.

She grabbed her white purse and headed out the door.

**XxX**

When Sakura arrived at Ino's cottage, Ino was already sitting in the car, fuming.

"What happened?" asked Sakura as she propped open the door and hopped inside the passenger seat.

"I was talking to Shikamaru on the phone and suddenly, he hangs up on me!"

"Oh my gosh, that's so bad!" said Sakura, sarcasm embedded in her tone.

"I know and it's not fair! He should know I took the time to call him!" cried Ino, oblivious to the sarcasm hidden in Sakura's statement.

Sakura chuckled and looked at Ino. Shockingly, Ino's eyes didn't have the same warmth anymore. It was filled with…..sadness?

"Ino..are you sad?"

Ino started the engine and pulled out of the drive way. "No…why?"

"Your eyes, they're sad. Ino, please tell me. You know you can trust me with anything".

Ino sighed but didn't take her eyes off the road. "It's just…Shikarmaru. He's giving me such a hard time".

"Please don't tell me it's about the phone thi-"

Ino shook her head vigorously. "No! It's not that. It's him and Temari. Apparently, Temari has a crush on him too and she's bound to get to him first".

"So you're jealous?"

"Kind of" replied Ino. "I mean it's the same situation for you too. Karin wants Sasuke as well. Aren't you jealous too?"

Sakura laughed. "Nope! Karin is too….annoying I guess. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm annoying too but she's WAY too annoying".

"Lucky for you. Temari's not annoying. She just has this gift of attracting people's attention". Ino glanced at Sakura. "I think he likes her back too".

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "No he doesn't. He likes you, I know it".

Ino didn't respond but pulled the window down, letting her hair dance in the window.

Sakura turned the radio on and they both bobbed their heads to the music.

**XxX**

They soon arrived at a huge mall. Sakura propped open the door and stepped out. She stared in awe at the mall. It was _enormous. _

The entire mall was made of polished glass. The mall's name, "Silver Winters" was laid in sparkly silver lettering at the front.

People streamed in and out of the mall, holding numerous shopping bags.

Noticing Sakura's stare, Ino hopped out and stood beside her. "We'll be carrying a ton of bags when we're finished too".

Sakura groaned as Ino dragged her inside.

**XxX**

"I'm not wearing that!"

Ino placed her hands on her hips. "It's not that sparkly. This top will look perfect on you!"

Sakura glared at the long sleeve being presented in front of her eyes. She had to admit, it was pretty with it's hot pink lettering, "Diva" and silver background but it was WAY too sparkly.

"I'm not wearing that. There has to be a shirt better than that".

Ino sighed and carelessly threw the top aside. She then dove into another rack of clothing.

So far, in thirty minutes, Sakura had only agreed to buy a pair of black skinny jeans and a light grey cardigan. That was it.

Ino had suggested skirts but Sakura rejected it. Skirts were a solid NO.

Soon, Ino came out, four t-shirts in hand. The first one was a button up puple top with a fancy collar. Sakura agreed to buy that one.

The next one was a simple white ruffle pleated top. Sakura liked it at first sight.

"I'll take those 2 shirts".

Ino grinned and thrusted the 2 shirts into the shopping cart. Sakura refused to buy the other 2 sparkly tops.

"We're finally done!" exclaimed Sakura.

"No way honey! That's not enough! We're going to the dress and shoe section now" winked Ino as she dragged Sakura.

"_No_!"

**XxX**

Two hours later, Ino and Sakura emerged from the mall carrying eight pack pink shopping bags. Sakura bought two pairs of high heels, one pair of flats and three dresses.

They hopped into the car and headed off to the super market next. Sakura was running out of food supplies at home.

Ino pulled into the super market parking lot. They jumped out of the car and walked to the super market.

**XxX**

"Pasta aisle" muttered Sakura as she pushed an empty cart, searching for the pasta aisle.

"There it is!" Sakura dumped three bags of pasta and two jars of tomato sauce into the cart.

She walked further down the aisle and found some boxes of macaroni.

She put one box of macaroni in the cart and was just about to leave when Ino came running to her, two baskets in hand.

"Here are some groceries I found for you" explained Ino.

Sakura dumped the contents of the baskets into the cart. "Wow. Thanks".

"I just did it because I want to go home" said Ino as she and Sakura walked to the cash register.

_CRASH!_

Temari blocked the pathway of the two girls with her shopping cart.

"What're _you_ doing here Temari?" asked Ino, her tone laced with disgust.

"I'm buying groceries for my date with Shika kun" sneered Temari.

Ino's eyes widened. "A d-date?"

"Yup" replied Temari twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. "He's coming over to my place for dinner".

Ino placed her hands on her hips. "That's not a date. He's just coming over to your house for dinner. He came over to my house for tea".

"Yes but he said he would wear a suit. And he told me to wear a dress too. It's going to be extra special". Temari emphasized the "extra" part.

Ino's fists clenched as her fingers dug into her skin. "We're leaving".

She grabbed Sakura and the cart and stomped off.

Once Temari was out of earshot, Ino broke into sobs. "You lied. He likes Temari!"

Sakura embraced her best friend. "It's ok, it's ok. It's just a small date".

"A simple date? He asked her to wear a dress!" cried Ino, tears streaming down her tanned cheeks.

"Look Ino, you're beautiful. Don't let him bring you down. You'll find someone better than him".

"No I won't" Ino sniffed. "I won't. I thought he was the one".

"Maybe somethings aren't meant to be" said Sakura softly.

Ino wiped her tears and nodded.

"Maybe somethings aren't just meant to be".

**XxX**

Sakura bid goodbye to Ino as Ino pulled out of the drive way.

Ino's eyes were still puffy and red and her cheeks were tear stained.

Sakura sighed. She didn't want to see Ino like that. Ino was always happy around Shikamaru. And to see her like that…it just made Sakura furious.

Sakura was about to turn around when she noticed Sasuke walking down the side walk.

Judging by the surprised look on his face, he probably had seen everything.

Sasuke walked up the drive way and stopped a few meters short from Sakura. "Is Ino crying?"

Sakura nodded. "Love problems".

Sasuke snorted. "That's stupid".

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "It's not stupid. Did you see her? She was crying for pete's sake! Right now, she needs comfort, not insults! Love is something that can get your hopes up high and then bring you down in a second"

"I don't have time for love. I have better things to do than dream about that kind of stuff".

"You don't have time?" hissed Sakura, now furious. "Of course you wouldn't! You're a stupid cold hearted jerk with no emotions at all! Why would you care about other people? It's just not like you to be kind, is it?"

With that Sakura stomped inside and slammed the door shut, leaving a shocked Sasuke behind.

**A/N: There's the sixth chapter! I bet you guys love me-2 updates in one day? I rock! (LOL Mangamonster!) So I know there wasn't a lot of SasuSaku but there was some InoShika. Looks like there's going to be a lot of problems brewing, one with Ino and Shikamaru and another with Sasuke and Sakura. I'm sorry for all the ShikaTema fans. I just had to make her bad in this. Anyway, review!**

**-Eri chan**


	7. Guidance Councillor

**A/N: I'm so bored that I decided to update! So here's your seventh chapter Oh and thanks to all reviewers!**

Chapter 7: Guidance Councillor

Sakura skipped to training. Their one day break was over and training was starting again. That meant:

More Karin

More Sasuke

Sakura was still mad at Sasuke from yesterday. He had some nerve to talk like that.

…And Ino had completely lost herself. Just recently, they had both found out that Shikamaru and Temari were dating now. What was even worse was that Temari blackmailed Ino telling her to back off Shikamaru or else she would hunt her down. Ino skipped her training sessions now and instead took a full time job at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She couldn't stand to see Shikamaru's face.

Ino had even stopped eating. The amount of food she ate decreased day by day.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She herself was confused.

Sakura arrived at the forest and saw her team was already there.

Uh oh. She was late again.

To her surprise, Sasuke didn't seem to mind because once she arrived, Sasuke told them the plan for training.

"Today I'll be sparring with Kain. Last week Sai and Sakura sparred so it will be our turn today".

He glanced at Sakura and Sai. "I want you both to practice with your weapons. That's your weakness".

He jutted his chin to the direction of the East side of the forest.

"We'll be sparring there. Call me if you need anything".

With that Sasuke walked off. Karin threw Sakura a smug look before trailing after him.

Sai turned to Sakura ready to throw an insult when Sakura held her hand up, indicating him to stop.

"Stop. Sai today, I'm frustrated and stressed. I don't need you to add more wood to the fire. Ino's acting like an idiot and Sasuke's being a jerk. I don't need more trouble, got it?"

Sai looked taken aback for a second but it slowly morphed into a smile. And not a fake smile. A genuine smile.

"Sai….you're smiling".

It wasn't a question but more of a statement.

"Yes. Yes I am".

"But why?" inquired Sakura in awe. Sai's smile was beautiful. He had NEVER smiled genuinely at someone before.

"You're sad, I can tell. You need someone to comfort you".

Sakura gasped when Sai enveloped her in a hug.

"S-Sai?"

"Don't speak. You need a hug more than anything right now. Tell me how you feel. Everything".

Sakura found herself close to tears. She inhaled deeply and laughed sadly.

"You know I never thought you were capable of caring. But now you've proven to me how much of a true friend you are".

Sai pulled back and sat down on the grass. He patted the spot next to him.

Sakura sat down beside him and unconsciously, leaned on him.

"Ino's broken. She totally broke down. She has a crush on Shikamaru but she'd recently found out that Shikamaru and Temari are dating. What's worse is that Temari blackmailed her telling her to back off of Shikamaru or else she'll hunt Ino down. I really thought Shikamaru liked Ino but…I guess I was wrong".

"So what does Sasuke have anything to do with this?" asked Sai quietly.

"He….he's…I don't know. There're no words to describe how arrogant he-"

"You love him don't you?"

Sakura's head whipped to the direction of Sai. "W-What?"

"You love him".

Sakura sighed, knowing there was no way escaping. "Sadly, yes I do. And I don't even know why. It's so dumb".

"Love isn't dumb. It's something even I should learn to do" said Sai softly.

Sakura stared at Sai. He was so….different.

"Yeah you're right. But I think you have more emotions than Sasuke".

They both laughed at the pinkette's statement.

**XxX**

Sasuke watched them from afar. He wondered what Sakura did to make Sai laughed. She must've done something pretty extraordinary 'cause Sai never laughs.

"Sasuke kun, we're done sparring right?"

Sasuke's gaze shifted to Karin. She was sitting on the grass, looking up at him.

"Yeah. We should head back now".

They both walked to Sakura and Sai.

"Oi".

Sakura sat up with a start.

Sasuke and Karin stood before them, arms crossed.

"Did you two practise your weapons?"

Sai and Sakura turned to each other, their faces twisted with embarrassment.

"Uh um no, we were talking about spy gear and tricks" lied Sai.

"You were? Tell me Sakura, what is the deadliest spy weapon ever?"

Sakura gulped. She knew Sasuke was doing this to either test her or annoy her. She thought the second one was right.

"Um…uh…I don't know?"

Sasuke teasingly clapped his hands. "Bravo Sakura. You've just shown me how much you've wasted your time by doing nothing but sitting and talking".

"Hey brat, what were you both even talking about?" asked Karin, a smirk dusting her cheeks. "I mean, since Sasuke kun is our trainer I'm sure he has every right to know".

Sakura glanced at Sasuke. He didn't say anything which unfortunately meant he agreed.

Sakura glowered at Karin. She couldn't possibly tell Sasuke they were talking about him and his arrogance.

"Hurry up time's ticking".

Should she lie? Sakura bit her lip nervously. She knew lying was a bad thing but right now, she was in a desperate situation.

"First you waste your time talking and now you're not answering me? I think you should review the first year spy rules again".

Now Sakura was furious. Sasuke had some nerve to say that.

Mustering up all her courage, Sakura spat, "You know what we were talking about? We were talking about your arrogance and stupidity. All you care about is yourself. Maybe that's why your ego is so big, it can't be deflated! You're such a…such an…..arrgh!"

Sakura's chest hurt from the scolding. Not to mention out of breath too. But she was proud of herself for that.

She casted a glance at Sai. He had a shocked expression etched across his face.

But Sasuke's face was priceless. His face was twisted into hate, anger, frustration, wait was that embarrassment? Oh and guilty? Sakura really couldn't tell.

"How dare you shout at Sasuke kun you ungrateful brat! How could you, a low life pink haired poor person be a spy?" shouted Karin, her hair flying everywhere.

"He deserved it" said Sakura through gritted teeth.

"Say sorry".

Sakura sighed. Karin was _way_ too annoying for her own good.

"I'm sorry for speaking the truth".

She threw Sasuke a fake smile before stalking off.

**A/N: Well this chapter's done. I know this wasn't a great chapter but it has a big role to the story. Now you guys know Sai and Sakura are friends now. And WOAH, Sai's starting to get emotions! And yes right now I hate Sasuke as well. But keep reading and find out what's next! R.E.V.I.E.W!**


	8. Karin's Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: So here's the eighth chapter! A big thanks to: cutecookiechick (Your review is so sweet!) and Saiyuri (LOL I know right?) Blue Eyed Sakura (Thank you this one's for you!) and I think I forgot to thank mangamonster, your review meant a lot to me thank you! So please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of this story but not Naruto…or do I? (Gives evil grin) Hehehe….**

Chapter 8: Karin's Surprise

Sakura swung open the door of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She stepped inside and immediately found Ino at the counter, busy with a customer. The Yamanaka Flower Shop was one of Sakura's favourite places. With the brilliantly coloured flowers, to the petal fragrance that lingered in the shop, Sakura felt safe in here.

"Morning!" cried Sakura.

Ino's gaze shifted to Sakura as she broke into a grin. "Hey Forehead! What're you doing here?"

Sakura placed her elbows on the counter and leaned over. "I was bored at home so I decided to come help you. There's no training today".

"Oh" muttered Ino as she wrapped the customer's fresh roses in pink wax paper.

"Have a nice day!" she said cheerfully as she handed the customer's item. The customer nodded in thanks and walked out.

"So how's business?" asked Sakura.

"Pretty good" said Ino. "This is way better than training. This way, I don't need to see Temari's or Shikamaru's face".

"But you can't keep going on like this forever. They're going to pop into your life someday" said Sakura as she looked at Ino warily.

Ino sighed and gave an I-know-what-I'm-doing look. "Forehead, don't worry about me. I don't care about Shikamaru or Temari. I really don't".

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You can keep saying that but you know it's not true". Sakura took a look around at the shop. "Do you need help with anything?"

"You finally ask!" teased Ino. "I got a new shipment of flower stuff that needs to be put away. You can help me with that".

"Sure". Sakura followed Ino to the storage room at the back. Ino pushed the door open and pointed to a stack of boxes which had "Yamanaka Flowers" stamped in a bright red.

They gingerly carried the boxes to the front of the shop. Ino flipped the "Open" sign so that it now showed "Closed" (A/N: I'm pretty sure we all know that!).

Sakura opened the first box which revealed to be trays of marigold neatly stacked so that they didn't squash any flower.

Sakura carried each tray to the shelves at the side and started placing them on it.

Ino on the other hand was handling soil and manure. Sakura chuckled at the sight of that.

The next box had violet cornflowers, Ino's favourite. Sakura shelved those beside the marigolds and started on the freesias.

**XxX**

Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead as she unpacked the last and final box. To her surprise, bright red roses greeted her.

Sakura glanced at Ino who was sweeping the wooden floors.

"Hey Pig, you ordered roses?"

Ino stopped sweeping momentarily and looked at Sakura. "Yeah I did, they're beautiful aren't they?"

Sakura smiled and examined the roses. "Yes. Yes they are".

"Anyway" said Ino as she put the broom away. "I'm going to open the shop now. You can go to the back of the shop and do whatever you want".

"Sure" replied Sakura as she quickly put away the last trays of roses. Sakura took a quick look around at her work before heading off to the back of the shop.

**XxX**

It was fifteen minutes later when Sakura heard Ino say, "Karin? What are _you _doing here?"

Upon hearing this, Sakura rushed out to the front of the shop to see the red head standing in front of the counter with a nervous expression etched across her face.

Karin's head perked up when she heard Sakura's footsteps. Immediately, her nervous expression morphed into a small smile.

Sakura was taken aback. Karin smiled….at her?

"Karin…why are you here?" asked Sakura.

"I…want to talk to you about something" said Karin quietly. She shifted her gaze to the ground. "It's really important".

"Um, sure" said Sakura frowning. She had no idea what to say. Karin was acting unusual.

Karin pointed to the back of the shop. "Can we talk in there?"

Sakura nodded as her and Karin headed to the back of the shop. Sakura closed the door behind them quietly.

"So what did you want to talk about".

Karin fiddled with her fingers and averted her gaze. "Um…about us".

"Us?" asked Sakura puzzled. "What about us?"

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I act towards you. It's really rude and I'll try…I'll try not to be mean" said Karin all too fast.

Sakura's eyes widened. Did Karin just apologize?

"It's okay. But just one question, why are you apologizing to me now? I mean isn't it a bit sudden?"

Karin nodded. "It is but I just don't want to be mean to you. But don't get your hopes up high though. I said "I'll try" not to be mean to you. So it's not certain. Plus," Karin looked at Sakura, "I missed it when we were best friends".

Sakura gasped inwardly. She remembered. Several years ago, Karin and Sakura used to be best friends. They were inseparable. They did everything together.

But as the days went by, Karin started to act differently towards Sakura. She started to ignore her. And whenever Sakura tried to confront Karin, Karin would shoot her away.

But that wasn't all. Karin started being rude and mean towards Sakura. It was only a few months later when Sakura realized Karin had changed. Karin only focused on money now. Since Sakura lacked wealth, Karin took a disliking towards her.

That's how they became enemies.

"O-okay" said Sakura. "That's…nice".

Sakura mentally slapped herself for the lame answer.

Karin gave a small smile and walked to the door. As she grasped the brass door knob, she turned her head an inch and gave an evil look to Sakura.

"I may have promised to _try_ to be nice but that doesn't mean I always will be. Also, the competition is still on. Good luck!".

"Wait, where're you going?" called Sakura.

"I'm going to go look for Sasuke kun. Why?" asked Karin.

"No…not really. I have better things to do than talk to him" said Sakura crossing her arms and averting her gaze.

Karin smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "Still holding a grudge I see. Sasuke kun isn't a bad person. And you're wrong about what you said. Talking with Sasuke kun is fun".

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why? Did you ever have an actual conversation with him before?"

Karin hesitated. "Well no…but…yes…but…no but I bet it's fun. Have you talked to him before?"

Sakura sighed and her thoughts drifted off to what happened last week when Sasuke told her about his past. She was still surprised to why Sasuke even shared that with her. Shouldn't that be personal?

"Well I guess".

Karin's eyes widened. "You have?"

"Um…yes?"

Karin let go of the door knob and clutched Sakura's hands. "Sasuke kun has never had an actual conversation with anyone before aside from his close friends. How did you manage to make a conversation with him?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't matter. You should go now. Ino probably needs my help".

Karin crossed her arms and stomped to the door. "Fine. But I will win him. See you at training!"

With that Karin left the room. Sakura's eyes followed Karin from the window. Karin opened the front door and was about to leave when she stopped and started talking to someone in a very cheerful way.

Sakura frowned. Who was Karin talking to?

Sakura's eyes widened when the door opened wider and someone else entered the shop.

Sasuke Uchiha.

**A/N: Woah. What's gonna happen now? Anyway, there's your eighth chapter! Please review guyz! The more you review, the faster I continue! Since I have a pretty busy schedule, I don't have much time anymore…but, if I receive a lot of reviews then I may find some time to fit in a chapter! Thanks again! **

**-Eri chan**


	9. Art Convention

**A/N: Woohoo Eri chan here again with the ninth chapter! Thank you to, Saiyuri Haruno (LOL! I think it has frozen), Safaia No Hono (Aww thank you! You're so sweet!), cutecookiechick (LOL let's see what happens…..) kloradori (Wow, your review was pretty long, thank you! And LOL Sasuke with flowers in his hair…classic!) and Daughter Of Deaths (Thank you! I guess I did make her less annoying!) So please review and enjoy **

**(P.S: I realize I'm rushing this a bit so I'm gonna try and slow down now)**

**(P.P.S: Just so you're not confused, Sakura actually liked Sasuke for a long time but she just didn't want to admit it. In chapter 3 she admitted it. So, enjoy) **

**(P.P.P.S: This whole Itachi problem comes in later)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. **

Chapter 9

Sakura's eyes were fixed intently on the Uchiha's. What was he doing in a shop? A flower shop no less!

His long strides made it easy for him to walk to Sakura. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you here?"

Sasuke turned his head away. "Can't I just come to a flower shop in peace without being bothered?"

"No you can't".

Sasuke turned back to Sakura with a bored look etched across his face. "Fine. You caught me. I'm here because I want to ask you something".

"Well? Tell me".

"Why did you get so angry the other day at training?"

Sakura blinked. "What…."

"Remember? You shouted at me in anger?"

Understanding lit Sakura's eyes. "Oh yeah! I remember. I got angry because you made me angry".

Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms. "Yes but what did I do that made you angry?"

"Um...I guess you did something 'because I was pretty angry".

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself down. "Can you be a bit more specific?"

"There's nothing to be more specific about. You made me angry. End of story".

Sasuke pulled his hair in frustration and growled. Sakura held her hands up and took a step back. "Okay, okay calm down".

Sasuke closed his eyes for a minute before cracking them open again. "Was it something I said that made you angry?"

"I guess. I mean Sai and I were just talking and you seriously had to scold me for that? We were talking about important stuff".

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow. "Does talking about my arrogance and stupidity define important to you?"

Sakura squeaked and cupped a hand over her mouth. She had totally forgotten what she had said to the Uchiha the other day. But it wasn't only that though. They were talking about her feelings for him as well. But she possibly couldn't tell him that.

"Kind of I guess" Sakura said with a nervous laugh. Realizing what she said, she gasped and her eyes widened. "No! I didn't mean it like that!"

Sasuke pursed his lips and averted his gaze to the ceiling. "I see…."

Sakura sighed inwardly. Her mouth just kept blurting things out. She turned to Ino for help but all she received was a weak smile. Yup. She was all on her own.

"Well if that's all you came here for then…."

"Then?"

"You can leave".

Sasuke spun on his heel and marched out of the shop. He gave one last quick glance at Sakura before disappearing.

"Well Ino, I'm leaving. See ya" Sakura called to Ino. Ino nodded and waved back. "See you tomorrow!"

Sakura smiled and headed back home.

**XxX**

Sakura had to pinch herself every minute from falling asleep. She was laying on the sofa in her cottage, with her head tucked in the crook of her elbow and her legs sprawled.

She had nothing to do-whatsoever. She tried calling Hinata but she was busy with a clan meeting and TenTen was sharpening her weapons.

Sakura switched her position so that now her head was hanging off the sofa and her legs fixed on the arm rest.

_Brring!_

Sakura lazily lifted her head up. Her cell phone vibrated from the maple coffee table.

She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She leaned over and picked up the cell. No called ID. Shrugging, Sakura tossed it back on the coffee table and resumed her position on the sofa.

_Brring!_

Sakura growled and snatched the cell. No called ID. Sakura, too frustrated to even care, pressed the talk button.

"Who is it and what do you want?"

"_Hello Sakura!"_

"Sai? How the heck did you get my number?"

"_Naruto. Anyway, what are you doing right now?"_

"Um…nothing…why?"

"_Same here. I just called to ask if you wanted to come with me to come to an art convention center. I need someone to go with"._

"Art? Convention Center?"

"_Yes. I hear you're an artist yourself from Naruto. Is it true?"_

"Yeah…I guess. I mean I sketch and stuff….."

"_Perfect! They offer part time jobs there too you know. You can apply there if you want"._

"That's a good idea. Maybe I will. But I don't really want to become an artist. I want to be Tsunade's apprentice".

"_It's okay. Just come with me"._

"Okay what time?"

"_7:00p.m., 406 Sarutobi Road. Don't be late!"_

With that Sai hung up. Sakura stared at her cell for a very long time. Part time job? As an artist? Hmm…that didn't sound so bad.

Sakura placed her cell down gently on the coffee table and raced to her room to get ready.

**XxX**

Sai pulled up into the parking lot. Sakura unclasped her seat belt, propped the car door open and got out.

Sai, dressed in a black dress shirt and white tie, held his hand out to Sakura. Sakura, in a lovely white cocktail dress smiled and looped her hand with his.

Together, they walked into the convention center.

**XxX**

Once they made it inside, Sakura stared in awe at the brilliant artwork.

"It's…..beautiful" she breathed out.

Sai chuckled at her reaction. "It is but it's not the best".

Sakura shifted her gaze to Sai and frowned. "Then what's the best?"

"I'll save that one for last. In the meantime, there are still many other paintings you must see".

Sai grabbed Sakura's hand and raced off to the next section of artwork. "Slow down!" cried Sakura. Sai glanced back at Sakura and laughed. "Just wait here".

Sai stopped and approached a bulky man with a thick security vest. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he nodded at each art viewer.

"Excuse me mister, but is the Picasso Exhibit still open?"

The man chortled and placed a heavy hand on Sai's shoulder. "Sure is. Why don't yeh check it out. It ought t'be filled with folks right now". He jutted his chin out at Sakura. "Yeh can take milady over there with yeh".

Sai thanked the man and walked back to Sakura. "The Picasso Exhibit is still open. Want to go check it out?"

Sakura shrugged. "Sure why not".

Sai took Sakura's hand as they weaved their way to the exhibit. Once they arrived, Sakura's eyes widened as a hand came up to cup her mouth.

It was….amazing.

The brilliant artist's artwork was hung up on the bright orange walls in such a peculiar design, that is made the exhibit look more attracting.

Sakura unconsciously approached the nearest painting on her right. Unknowingly, she dragged Sai along as well.

Sakura slowly raised her hand and gently touched the painting. Sai watched in amusement as Sakura's stunned expression morphed into an _even_ more stunned expression.

"This is amazing. I never knew such beautiful artwork existed!"

Sai nodded in agreement but he wasn't really paying attention to Sakura. He was busy thinking about Sakura's interesting reaction. He had brought many people to the art convention before but not one seemed interested until Sakura came along.

Sai was jarred out of his thoughts when Sakura's melodic voice piped up again. "Hey Sai, can we look at more Picasso paintings down there? I saw a painting that caught my eye".

Sai smiled. "Okay but first, don't you want to eat? I saw a Harvey's nearby".

Sakura grinned and clasped her hands together. "Yes! I'm so hungry!"

With that, Sai and Sakura headed off to eat their dinner.

**A/N: Okay so just so you guys know, this is not a saisaku fic so sorry Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's short, but because of the reviews I received I had to fit in a chapter! Also, you guys are probably wondering about the whole Sakura and artist thing. No, Sakura is NOT a nurse in here. In most fanfictions, she's always a nurse so I wanted to try something different PLEASE R.E.V.I.E.W! LOVE YOU!**

**-Eri chan **


	10. Someone In The Woods

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! FORGIVE ME GUYS! I've been really busy so I wasn't able to update but at least I'm here now!**

**But also…..OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS! We've hit over 50 reviews! I know that's still not a lot, but PLEASE review! So anyway, here's the tenth chapter but also, um, looking at the reviews, I can tell many of you want Sasuke to be jealous and some don't want him to….so all I can tell you is…I've had this plot in my mind for a very long time so I'm not going to change any part of it. You're going to have to read and find out if Sasuke will or will not be jealous. Also thank you to:**

**-Sayuri Haruno (Totally agree with you!)**

**-Daughter Of Deaths (Aww! You're so sweet!)**

**-cutecookiechick (Maybe...)**

**-nonumaru (- Hehe, thank you!)**

**-Raikiri (Maybe, maybe not…..read and find out)**

**-MusicBeyondHorizons (You. Are. So. Sweet! 3 Thank you so much!)**

**Disclaimer: People I'm not Masashi Kishimoto. But I wish I was….. **

Chapter 10: Someone In The Woods

**Setting The Scene****: Okay, in the last chapter I said Sai and Sakura would be dining at Harvey's (a restaurant) but I made a mistake XP They're actually dining at Yuki Blossom….well they finished dining)**

Sai stepped from the wooden table with the checkered pink cloth and offered his hand to Sakura.

A smile dusted Sakura's cheeks as she brushed excess burger crumbs from her dress and took Sai's hand.

Sai led her away from their table and to the sliding clear doors.

They exited Yuki Blossom and headed back to the Art Convention to check out more paintings.

Sakura was interested in finishing the Picasso Exhibit so they decided to stroll around there.

**XxX**

At each Picasso painting they would pass, Sakura would fire up and start shooting out giddy compliments. Sai found this more amusing than annoying….well it started to get annoying later on but Sai decided to keep his mouth shut about it.

"Hey Sai, want to check out another section?" asked Sakura giving a questioning look.

"Um sure. What section do you want to see?"

Sakura tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Um..I don't know. Maybe you can show me your favourite painting". Sakura looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Sai bit his lower lip. He wanted to save that one for last. "…My favourite painting?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes I want to see it".

Sai frowned but complied. "Follow me".

Sakura trailed behind Sai as he took her through several sections until they reached the very last one at the end.

They entered the section and Sakura was greeted with stunning paintings. These ones completely knocked the breath out of her lungs.

Sai, who was observing Sakura's reaction (which happened to be a very humorous one seeing that Sakura had her lips parted with eyes wide…almost like a fish out of water), smirked. "This isn't the painting I wanted to show you. There's an _even _better one".

Sai continued walking down the arrays of paintings until he stopped in front of a grand canvas.

Sakura walked up behind Sai to take a look at the massive canvas.

What met her eyes was…

_Breathtaking. _

She was probably looking at _the_ most beautiful painting she had ever seen in her life time.

The painting was of a clear blue waterfall cascading down onyx rocks as lush green trees surrounded them. Flocks of beige birds soared through the periwinkle blue sky as the little inhabitants of the trees slept in their straw nests.

All in all, it was nature. Something Sakura loved dearly.

The pinkette could only marvel at the incredible painting. She attempted to talk but the words couldn't flow out.

Sai understood Sakura's silence and decided to speak up. "It's called Nature's Simplicity. Amazing isn't it?"

Sakura slowly nodded and tried to get the words out. "….Yes…who….paint…." That was all Sakura could say. She mentally slapped herself. Now Sai must think she's stupid.

Sai thought otherwise. He perceived everything Sakura's tried to say. "A very close friend of mine painted it".

Now the words started to flow out.

And LOUDLY too.

"A FRIEND?" Sakura cried, eyes wide.

"Yes. We bonded quickly because of our passion for art. He, being the art prodigy taught me many things about art. He in other words, is my master".

"MASTER?"

"Yes. We were also childhood friends. He was like a brother to me".

"BROTHER?"

At this Sai laughed. "Still shocked?"

Sakura nodded vigorously. "Yes! This famous artist was your friend, your master, your _brother!_" cried the pinkette flinging her hands everywhere.

"I guess I would be shocked if I were you too" concluded Sai.

"Wait" Sakura frowned. "Do you still talk to him? I mean are you guys still friends?"

"Of course! We talk on the phone often. He's usually busy with his art career but he always makes time to talk to me"

"Wow" breathed out Sakura.

"Anyway," continued Sai. "Since we've seen all the good paintings, want to head on home now?"

Sakura's lips parted to say yes but stopped when a sudden thought struck her.

"Hey Sai…I..I want to sign up for the part time Artist thingie. This means I get to create paintings or sketches and submit them to the International Art Convection right?"

"Yes".

"…And I get money back if someone takes interest in one of my paintings right?"

"Yes".

"Then I want to sign up!"

"Really?" asked Sai, shock embedded in his tone.

"Really" repeated Sakura smiling. "Today I've realized the true meaning of art. It's not just colours and drawing….it's inspiration. Every artist must've had some kind of inspiration to have created such beautiful paintings".

Sai slowly nodded, astonished at the pinkette's reply.

"So…uh.. ..where do I sign up?" inquired Sakura.

"Um, at the information desk. It's in front of section #2. Do you need me to guide you there?" questioned Sai.

"Nah! I can get there myself. Thanks anyway though!" Sakura gave a lopsided grin before hurrying off.

Sai watched Sakura's small but swift strides. She certainly was an interesting one. He couldn't see why the Uchiha thought her as annoying or useless. She was perfect.

Sai smirked as a plan formulated in his head.

"_Too bad the Uchiha's too blinded by his pride and arrogance to see how beautiful Sakura is. If he won't open up his heart to Sakura, then I know someone who __**can".**_

**XxX**

Sakura arrived back at her cottage around 9:30. Too exhausted and tired to do anything, Sakura kicked her white flats off and plopped onto the sofa.

She shut her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep but for some reason….she couldn't.

"_Why can't I go to sleep?"_ Sakura thought to herself as she shifted her body the other way.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but slowly reopened them again. It was no use. Her body wouldn't rest…it was still restless.

Sakura cursed and rolled over.

_Smash!_

Sakura groaned as she rubbed her soar rear end.

"Stupid floor" she muttered as she sat back on the couch. Her thoughts drifted back to why she couldn't sleep.

"_There must be something on my mind. Maybe that's why I can't sleep" _she thought.

Well actually there was something on her mind which started with arrogance and ended with stoic.

Yup.

It was Sasuke Uchiha.

Even though she berated herself for it, the Uchiha kept popping up in her mind, ever since the incident at the Flower Shop (Yamanaka).

It was no shock Sasuke hadn't apologized yet.

But Sakura couldn't help but think it was partly her fault as well. She shouldn't have been so rude to him.

Sakura sighed and used her elbow as a support to lean her chin on her palm.

"_I should apologise to him tomorrow" _decided Sakura.

She took a quick glance at the clock.

10:15.

"_Wow it's really late, I should really be sleeping"_. Sakura snorted and shrugged it off. She didn't feel like sleeping right now.

Sakura swung her legs and pushed herself off the couch. She slowly walked to her room.

"_Maybe a walk would do me some good" _she thought as she rummaged through her closet, searching for a casual outfit to wear.

**XxX**

Sakura finally picked out her clothes and laid them out carefully on the bed.

She shed her dress and slipped into the new clothes.

After washing her face, Sakura emerged from the room sporting grey baggy pants and a large black t-shirt. Her hair was tied up into a messy ponytail and her feet adorned worn out Nikes.

Shoving her hands in her pockets, the pinkette nonchalantly exited the cottage.

**XxX**

Sakura lazily kicked an acorn, watching it fly up in the air before landing a meter away.

She was currently walking along the Forest pathway-bad idea.

The forest was where Sasuke poured out his life story to her-when they were on…well…good terms.

She kicked another acorn again in a futile attempt to get Sasuke off her mind.

"_I want to apologise but….I don't want to at the same time"_.

It was a lame excuse and she was aware of it as well.

Sakura scowled. The stupid Uchiha was still stuck on her mind.

"Arrgh!" Sakura raged. "Why can't I get him off my mi-"

The pinkette was interrupted by the snapping of twigs.

She cautiously surveyed her surroundings.

No one was there.

Shrugging it off, Sakura continued walking.

_SNAP!_

Sakura froze. "I-Is a-anybody o-out t-there?" she stuttered as her fingers quivered.

No answer.

Gulping hard, Sakura wiped away the beads of sweat forming on her forehead and haltingly started to walk on.

_SNAP!_

Sakura's heart plummeted to her feet. More sweat started to trickle down her cheeks and to her neck. Her once silky straight hair now felt wet and frizzy as strands of hair stood out of place.

She slowly inhaled and exhaled. Now with more confidence, Sakura bravely said, "Whoever's out there, come out _right_ now. I will NOT hesitate to hold back".

_Scoff._

Sakura's brow twitched. "I said come out. I know you're there!"

Silence.

Then, _scoff._

Sakura now _knew _someone was there.

The pinkette's face darkened as her eyes flashed viciously. "I'm not scared. I'll count to four and if you don't show yourself by the last number, I'll come hunt you down; and trust me, you do NOT want that to happen". Sakura paused for a moment waiting for the target to show him/herself.

"Okay I'm starting: One!"

Silence.

"Two!"

Silence.

"Three!"

Silence.

"Four!"

Sakura's brows furrowed. The target was probably a top spy. Or maybe even a criminal.

_Criminal._

_Criminal._

_Criminal._

.

.

.

.

.

_Nostalgia_

Now she knew who it was.

**A/N: So that's the end! Once again sorry for the lack of SasuSaku, I promise I'll do more of that in the upcoming chapters. Wow. I seriously didn't like this chapter that much. Sasuke wasn't even in it was he? Don't worry, I'll include him in the next chapter! ;) **

**Also, I just wanted you guys to check this out: **

_**Hey I just met you**_

_**And this is crazy**_

_**But here's my chapter**_

_**So review it maybe?**_

**LOL! I know it's pretty lame but hey, review it maybe? **

**Once again please review, next chapter SHOULD be up soon….**

**-Eri chan **


	11. Apologise

**A/N: Okay so I'm BACK with the next chapter! Please review and I hope you like it: **

**Wait….thank you to:**

**-EmoSaku (I. LOVED. YOUR. REVIEW! Thank you so much!)**

**- cutecookiechick (Well here it is!)**

**-Saiyuri Haruno (LOOOOOL! I'm never gonna forget your review!)**

**-EvansXAlburn (You will know who it is…..:) **

**-striffy22 (Aww thank you!)**

**Also I just wanted to say:**

**To those who are reading my story and reviewed: Thank you so much for showing your support! I really appreciate it! And also, I've just checked the story stats for Misfortune and found out there are **_**MANY**_** of you reading this story yet not reviewing. I appreciate the fact that you're reading it but it'll make me really happy if you review! I could use all the support I can get! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: There's only one person that owns it and it's not me! …..Oh and I don't own Corn Flakes too!**

Chapter 11: Forgiveness 

So looks like you're a bit tricky eh?" said Sakura smirking. "But too bad for you. I know who you are and where you are. So there's no point in hiding".

3

2

1

Now!

Sakura suddenly back flipped and with a chakra laced fist, cracked the ground near the abundance of bushes.

A quick "ouch!" was heard seconds after the pinkette cracked the ground.

Sakura walked to the direction of the voice with a look of triumph.

Leaning into the bush so that the target had a vivid image of her, Sakura whispered,

"Hello Sasuke".

**XxX**

"Why the heck did you do that?" Sasuke glared as he dusted dirt and sand off his black jeans.

"Well" started Sakura. "I thought you were stalking me. Plus, you looked like a criminal".

Sasuke's cool façade broke down. "Every single time we "magically" meet in the forest, WHY DO I LOOK LIKE A CRIMINAL TO YOU?!" (A/N: Chapter 5, remember?)

Sakura blinked innocently. "You're dressed all in black. And you're carrying a pouch of weapons. Anyone can guess you're a criminal".

Sasuke slapped his forehead in annoyance. "I already told you! I dress like that because I train at night! It helps me to concentrate".

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Black helps you to _concentrate?_"

Sasuke nodded and shot a menacing look. "Yes it does and I carry the weapons because I need them for training!"

Sakura stared at him before burst into giggles. "I'm just kidding! Your reaction was so hilarious!"

Sasuke scrutinized Sakura. "So….you were kidding about the criminal part too…right?"

Sakura's giggles stopped as a frown creased her forehead.

.

.

.

.

.

"No that part was true".

"SAKURA!"

**XxX**

Sakura leaned on a tree trying to catch her breath. Rivulets of tears streamed down her face as a soft giggle escaped her lips.

Sasuke stood not very far from her with an annoyed look. "It's not funny Sakura".

"It is Sasuke!"

"No it's not".

Sakura held her hands up in defense. "Ok, ok I'm sorry". The pinkette casted a glance at the moonlight bathed sky.

"Well, it's getting late. See ya…oh wait, wasn't I supposed to be mad at you from the other day at training?" asked Sakura with furrowed brows. (The fight)

Sasuke shrugged. "Doesn't seem like you're mad anymore".

Sakura slowly nodded and started to walk on. "Wow….that's strange….me not mad at you? …..But anyway, see you at training".

It was only when Sakura passed a few trees, she heard a voice calling her.

She spun on her heal and was met with a raven head bobbing up and down as the Uchiha tried to catch up to her.

"….Sasuke?"

He walked the remaining pathway to her, a nervous look clearly displayed on his usual arrogant face.

Sakura frowned.

_Well this ought to be interesting._

"Sakura-" he started.

"Oh I love you too!" interrupted Sakura cheerfully as she clasped her hands in a joyful manner.

Bewilderment crossed Sasuke's eyes. "What? I wasn't going to confess to you".

Sakura faked a hurt look. "B-but Sasuke I….I thought we were meant to be! You and me, together forever!"

Sakura mentally smirked. She knew Sasuke wasn't going to confess his feelings to her-if he had any. She just wanted to annoy him….or rather get on his nerves as payback.

"Sakura what are you do-"

Sakura sniffed and held up a hand. "NO. Don't talk. You threw my love away like it was trash! You _broke_ my heart!"

"I did not break-"

"Yes you did! Don't deny it!" said Sakura as she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"_Sakura!_ I seriously didn't! I told you, I wasn't going to confess my feelings for you. It's something different". Sasuke's strong voice faltered at the end.

"Sasuke I was kidding!" chuckled Sakura. "It's so fun getting you confused!"

"HAHA. I am laughing _so _hard" said Sasuke monotonously but Sakura heard the hidden sarcasm dripping off each word.

"Anyway, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" inquired Sakura now interested.

"Oh um…it's nothing! You should go now, it's getting late. Bye" said Sasuke averting his eyes.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Sasuke had said that all too quickly. He was definitely hiding something.

The pinkette exhaled heavily. Looks like he won't be telling her anything, anytime soon.

"Alright then, bye!"

Sakura cheerfully waved to him before spinning around to continue her walk home.

When she had passed a couple bushes, she glanced back.

Sasuke was still standing in the same spot in deep thought. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

_What's he thinking?_

As much as she wanted to know, Sakura knew he would never tell her. But it wasn't anything new to the pinkette, he always kept things to himself.

Sakura sighed and resumed walking, taking slow strides.

"Sakura?"

Said girl swivelled around and was greeted with averted onyx eyes. The Uchiha still hadn't moved from his spot.

"Yeah?"

.

.

.

.

"…..I'm sorry".

With that, the raven head swung onto an empty branch and leapt from tree to tree, his figure decreasing in size by the second.

It was only when Sasuke had disappeared, a smile graced Sakura's face.

"You're forgiven".

**XxX**

Sakura woke up the next day, cheerful and energetic. She had a great sleep after the incident in the woods last night.

She swung her legs over and jumped off her bed. The pinkette padded to the bathroom humming a melodic tune.

_Today's gonna be a good day. _

Sakura quickly brushed her teeth and showered. She wrapped a clean white towel on her head to dry her hair and quickly pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top before heading to the kitchen.

**XxX**

Sakura rummaged through the wooden cabinets, searching for the Corn Flakes.

"Where did I put it?" she asked herself out loud. The Corn Flakes were usually left in the far right cabinet but for some reason today, she couldn't find it.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and turned around. "I swear I put in the cereal cabi-"

She stopped short when her emerald eyes traced a certain cereal box occupying the dining table.

A grin tugged at her lips as she remembered what had happened yesterday. After arriving home from the forest, Sakura had Corn Flakes as a midnight snack. Too tired to put it away, Sakura had left the cereal box on the dining table.

Sakura laughed at her own foolishness.

Talk about short term memory loss.

She swiftly reached up and grabbed a dish from the middle cabinet and set it down beside the cereal box. She then retrieved the milk and the spoon and placed it on the table.

Sakura slipped into a chair and shook the Corn Flakes into her bowl. She poured in the milk and slowly brought the spoon to her lips-

_Knock._

Sakura sighed and dropped the spoon back into the bowl. She reluctantly stood up and treaded over to the door.

The pinkette gripped the door knob as she peaking though the small mirror.

Shikamaru?

A frown creased Sakura's forehead as she turned the knob and swung open the door.

A nervous Shikamaru stood behind the door, his gaze averted to the ground.

Once he heard the door open, his head perked up.

"S-Sakura!"

"Shikamaru, I'm surprised to see you here!" exclaimed Sakura stepping aside. "Come in, I'll make us some tea".

Shikamaru gave a quick nod but his attention was diverted to Sakura's attire.

"Um Sakura….don't you think you should…put a top on….?"

Both humiliation and realization hit her at once. She totally forgot she was wearing a tank top. Her fake smiling betrayed her emotions as she stuttered, "s-sorry, just come in…I'll be with you in a few minutes".

Shikamaru proceeded inside and took a seat on the magenta couch.

"Help yourself to the magazines on the book shelf on top of the TV...or just…just do whatever!" Sakura said quickly as she scrambled up the stairs.

**XxX**

Five minutes later, Sakura descended the carpeted stairwell wearing a white t-shirt with a cherry blossom and her hair wrapped in a messy pony tail.

"Sorry for the wait" apologised Sakura smiling weekly.

Shikamaru waved a hand. "Nah, it's okay".

"Do you want tea? Croissant? Cake?" inquired the pinkette.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, I just came her to talk….to you".

Sakura's brows furrowed. "Talk?"

"Yes. About…Ino".

"Oh", Sakura's eyes widened in understanding. She slowly moved to sit across from Shikamaru on the opposite couch.

"Okay" said Sakura once she was settled. "What's up?"

Shikamaru wrung his fingers nervously as he shifted his gaze to the floor. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she gave a scrutinizing look. What was he so nervous about? He was even doing the thing Hinata does!

_This must be serious if the lazy genius is nervous…._

Shikamaru finally cleared his throat. "Do you know why Ino…why she skips training now?"

Sakura swallowed thickly. She needed to think of something _now._ And _fast._

"Uh…um..b-because…she…she's been sick with a contagious fever! Yeah fever! That's why she hasn't been coming".

Shikamaru raised a brow. "Really?"

"Really".

Sakura bit her lip trying to act normal. The situation unnerved her. If only Ino hadn't been so immature about the whole "Shikamaru and Temari dating" thing then she wouldn't have been put in this problem right now. What if Shikamaru didn't believe her? What if he found out she was lying? What if he-

"You're lying".

Panic stricken emerald eyes widened. "W-what do you-"

"I know you're lying. You're really bad at it. I've seen Ino many times at the Flower Shop during training. If she had the so called "contagious fever" wouldn't she have been in bed at home?"

Sakura's lashes lowered as she tried to think of another excuse.

_Ah! The perfect one!_

"Shikamaru, her parents are almost always away attending meetings and festivals to improve their shop. The only way for Ino to make more money-since they're almost always away- is to extend her shifts. Plus her fever's not that bad anymore so she's well enough to work at the shop" she lied.

"Wait…Sakura…this is a bit off topic but…how do you make money? I mean Ino works at a shop, I help my dad sell shogi boards…what do you do?"

Sakura grinned. "Me and Ino usually split the profit since I help her often. But I also work around the community center, making posters for upcoming spy festivals, volunteering at spy conventions and sometimes train little spies. It's a lot of work but I signed up for a part time job at the art convention center to help around the museum and create artwork as well. This way, I don't have to steal some of Ino's profit and run around at the community center. I'm also going to work under Tsunade-hopefully".

"Wow. That's a lot of work. But moving that aside….if Ino's well enough to work at her shop then she must be well enough to come to training too right? I'm sure her shifts can't be _that_ long".

Sakura knew she couldn't keep lying. There was no point. Shikamaru knew her too well.

"Yes you're right. I-I lied about what I said. I'm sorry" she said defeated.

Shikamaru gave a small smile. "Don't apologise. This just shows how much of a true friend you are to Ino. She's very lucky to have you".

"T-thanks" Sakura fumbled with her words.

"So, uh, can you tell me the, um real reason?" Shikamaru asked looking perturbed.

Sakura sighed and nodded. "…Fine. You see, ever since Ino found out you and Temari were officially together, she broke down.

"She didn't eat as much as she used to and stopped going to training. The fact that you now call Temari your girlfriend, and that she calls you her boyfriend…well…it saddens her.

"She couldn't bear to see yours or Temari's face at training so th-"

"Wait…why would Ino do all this to herself?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes tinted with concern and sadness.

"Because….I don't know!"

"You're lying".

"I don't know!"

"You're lying".

"I seriously don't!"

"Sakura stop lying".

"AARGH! FINE! I'LL TELL YOU! IT'S BECAUSE SHE LIKES YOU!"

**A/N: Cliffie! Sorry I had to stop it there! But anyway, since I updated very late, I made an extra special long chapter for you guys. See? I'm nice (: But anyway, I'm TERRIBLY SORRY for the lack of sasusaku! It'll definitely come in the next chapter. I'm not rushing into things so that's why it's taking a bit long. Plus, I've been really busy. SUMMER! WOOHOO! Oh and just a reminder, this is not a short fic, Misfortune is not ending soon, the problem hasn't even started so please read on and review so that I update faster! Oh and also, I reread by story and I've realized some of the chappie names at the top are wrong-just saying, the actual chapter name is in the bar when you go to the next chapter :D**

**Thank you so much! Review (:**

**Eri chan**


	12. The Truth Hurts

**A/N: Hehe, Twelfth chappie! Anyway, I just looked back to the eleventh chapter and realized…it wasn't that long. I'm sorry! I'm not good at making chapters long, plus it makes updating quicker too (:**

**Also, thank you to:**

**-cutecookiechick (Here it is! I tried to do it quicker)**

**-PrettyFabulous (Guest) (YOU ARE SO SWEET! Thank you!)**

**-Saiyuri Haruno (LOL! Sakura really can't keep secrets!)**

**-Daughter Of Deaths (LOL everyone wrote about that didn't they? About Sakura not keeping secrets!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 12

Shikamaru gasped. "What?! S-She WHAT?!"

_I'm sorry Ino…._

"She does like you! A lot! And for a long time too! She will do anything just so you could look at her at least once. Do you know how much it hurts when the love of your life likes someone else? Well that's how Ino feels".

Shikamaru's throat felt parched as his eyes widened.

_Ino liked him?_

He fumbled with his next words. "I-I c-can't b-believe t-this".

"Well it's true". Sakura lowered her voice and looked straight into the lazy genius' eyes. "Shikamaru…can I ask you something?"

"Um..okay…"

"Do you..you like Ino?"

_KNOCK!_

Sakura mentally cursed the person who knocked on the door just seconds ago. Whoever it was ruined her only chance to find out Shikamaru's feelings for Ino.

The pinkette reluctantly stood up and walked over to the door. She unlocked it and opened the door.

There stood Uchiha Sasuke looking as perfect as ever-with his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, grinning.

"Sasuke…Naruto…what are the both of you doing here?"

"Hehe Sakura chan! Invite us in first!" whined Naruto.

Sakura frowned but nonetheless opened the door wider for them to enter.

The duo stepped inside and widened their eyes when they saw the lazy genius sitting awkwardly on the couch.

"Yo Sasu chan, lazy butt's here!" exclaimed Naruto jumping onto the couch beside Shikamaru.

Shikamaru glared at Naruto. "Troublesome loudmouth…."

Sasuke quietly walked over to the couch Sakura was sitting on and slowly sat down, trying to ignore the argument between Naruto and Shikamaru.

Sakura exhaled heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose. Why was her house infested with idiots?

"Alright people! Calm down!" ordered Sakura while shooting daggers at Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Can you and Sasuke please tell me why you both are here?" asked the pinkette.

Naruto gave a sheepish laugh. "We wanted to ask if you could come to Ichiraku's for lunch! The whole gang is meeting up there!"

Sakura instinctively clenched her fists. "Naruto…you came all the way to my house…create an argument with Shikamaru and trash my couch, JUST TO INVITE ME TO LUNCH AT ICHIRAKU'S?!"

Naruto cupped his hands to his ears and immediately backed away to the door. "Eh Sakura chan, I also wanted to see you! And about trashing your couch", the blond shifted his gaze to the bits of ramen spilled on the couch from the instant ramen opened packs in his pocket, "I-I'm sorry….please don't punch me!"

Sakura's eyes softened as she unclenched her fists. "Naruto…just phone me next time you want to invite me to lunch okay?"

Naruto nodded vigorously.

Sakura turned around and trained her eyes on the Uchiha leaning on the couch looking like the coolest man to ever set foot on Earth.

"You. Uchiha. What are you doing here?"

"Naruto drag me along with him…."

"Okay then you can leave. I have important matters to attend to".

Sasuke jutted his chin out at Shikamaru. "What's he doing at your house?"

Sakura quickly thought of an excuse. "He's helping me learn Shogi. I'm hoping I can beat Asuma and maybe even him one day. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Shogi match to play".

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but complied. He slowly stood up and swaggered to the door where Naruto was waiting.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the arrogance practically emanating from him.

"Bye Sakura chan! Bye Shikamaru!" Naruto waved cheerfully.

"Bye….troublesome…." replied Shikamaru yawning.

Sakura shooed Naruto and Sasuke out the door and watched them walk away as she grinned. "Bye guys!"

"Wait".

Sasuke had stopped walking and had his eyes trained on Sakura. It was clear he was hesitating to say something to her.

"Yes Sasuke?" asked Sakura a frown creasing her forehead. Sasuke had already apologised to her so why was he still nervous about saying something?

"You….did you accept it?"

"Accept what?"

"…my apology".

Naruto smirked inwardly at his.

_That's why Sasu chan returned home late from the forest the other day….._

Sakura unconsciously smiled. "Yes…I accepted it. And also…thank you Sasuke…that was really ki-"

"I just asked if you accepted my apology" said Sasuke crossing his arms.

Sakura's jaw dropped open.

_That stupid Uchiha is unbelievable! Here I am thinking he's kind and there he goes acting like a jerk all over again!_

"Stupid jerk…." muttered Sakura darkly.

The pinkette spun on her heel childishly and slammed the door shut.

"Way to ruin a girl's mood Sasuke" piped up the loudmouth who had surprisingly been quiet the entire time.

"Shut up…."

**XxX**

Shikamaru watched the dramatic yet funny scene between Sasuke and Sakura unfold from the window of the living room.

_Troublesome teenagers…_

Even though Sasuke and Sakura get into several conflicts…they always seem to make up in the end.

Yet for him and Ino…it wasn't like that.

Almost four weeks had passed and he hadn't talked to Ino. At first, he thought it was Ino's fault since she was the one who was avoiding him….yet later on, he began to think it was partly his fault as well for not consulting her.

Shikamaru buried his head in his hands. This was all too troublesome for him.

_SLAM!_

A fuming Sakura entered the room, clenching her fists. The first word that ran through Shikamaru's head was _Sasuke. _

"Let me guess: Sasuke right?"

Sakura's face scrunched in disgust. "Isn't it obvious?"

The pinkette treaded over to the couch she had recently vacated and sat down. She slapped her hand on her head several times in a futile attempt to get the Uchiha off her mind.

"Uh Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

Sakura paused her actions and slowly retracted her hand. "S-sorry about that….I was just trying to get Sasuke off my mind….."

Shikamaru slowly nodded and stood up. "I should be leaving now. See you around Sakura".

Sakura quickly blocked Shikamaru's pathway earning a questioning look from the lazy genius.

"Sakura….?"

"Don't leave yet. You didn't answer my question yet".

Shikamaru's eyes widened for a second before blinking. "What question?"

"Don't play dumb with me".

Shikamaru sighed in defeat and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So you want to know if I like Ino right?"

Sakura nodded vigorously.

_He's finally going to answer!_

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru stared at her weirdly.

"What kind of a question is _that_?"

Sakura didn't seem fazed by the look Shikamaru sent her.

"It's my kind of question".

Shikamaru sighed, defeated. "I'm dating Temari. How can you ask that when I'm DATING someone?"

"There's something called two timing you know!" Sakura winked.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Sakura. Get real". He paused before continuing. "How about you, Sasuke and Sai? Aren't you two timing with Sai?"

"Sai?!"

"Yes".

SAI?!

"Yes".

"SAI?!"

"Yes!"

"SAI?!"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to retort back but closed it when he Sakura's once sweet happy face now twisted with anger and frustration. Although it frightened him, he couldn't help but suppress a chuckle.

_Ah._

_The good old funny days…._

Sakura slowly advanced towards him, bringing a deadly aura with her.

"Sai eh?"

Shikamaru swallowed thickly and retreated a few steps back.

"I'm two timing with Sai eh?"

Shikamaru cleared his throat and pocketed his hands in his pants again, trying to look unaffected by the unusual behaviour of the pinkette.

"Sakura" he started, his voice wavering a bit. "I-I was kidding about that you know? You've said many jokes before too right? Well this was a joke as well. But I'm sorry anyway".

Sakura stopped and the deadly aura perished. Her eyes lit up and a grin slowly stretched across her face.

"Okay Shikamaru! At least I know you're joking now!"

Shikamaru was taken aback by the sudden change of tone. Sakura sure was different…..

"But Shikamaru…." Sakura placed a hand on her hip. "You haven't answered me yet. Do you like Ino?"

"No….no I don't. She's only a close friend. That's it" Shikamaru replied.

Sakura's expression sagged as she muttered a low, "oh".

Shikamaru averted his eyes and walked to the door. His hand gripped the door knob but he didn't twist it yet. He slowly looked back at Sakura who had her head hung low. The lazy genius felt his heart ache seeing his friend like that but he quickly dismissed it. He had a date with Temari this evening so he had to get ready.

Shikamaru twisted the knob and stepped outside closing the door behind him.

**XxX**

Once she heard the door close, Sakura lifted her head and wiped the tears trickling down her porcelain cheeks away. Sakura stared at the ceiling and thought about what Shikamaru said.

"_No….no I don't. She's only a close friend. That's it"._

_I'm so stupid. Why was I expecting him to say yes? He has a girlfriend for kami's sake! What am I going to tell Ino?_

Sakura sniffed and cast a glance at the clock hanging on the wall.

1:00.

_Maybe the gang's still at Ichiraku_.

Sakura quickly grabbed her coat and slipped on her shoes before heading out the door.

**XxX**

The lights and chattering seeping out from the curtain confirmed Sakura's thoughts. The gang was still at Ichiraku.

Sakura exhaled heavily, pulled the curtain over her head and entered.

Naruto, being the first to see her, immediately shouted, "Sakura chan! You made it! Did Shikamaru come too?"

Sakura's eyes widened for a bit but she quickly covered it up with a smile. "Shikamaru couldn't come today. He has some work to do at his house".

Naruto jumped off his seat and slung an arm around the pinkette's shoulder.

"You came a bit late Sakura chan. Kiba, Shino, Gaara and Kankuro left. But Lee, Neji, TenTen, Ino, and Sasuke are still here. Karin tagged a long too, is that okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Yup, Karin and I are friends now. She apologised to me a week ago".

Cerulean blue eyes widened. "Apologised?!"

Sakura giggled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Yes apologised. Now don't you want me to eat?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that! What do you-

"SAKURA!"

Ino hopped off her seat and engulfed Sakura in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Sakura laughed as she returned the warm gesture. "I'm glad I came too".

Ino pulled back and immediately a worried look passed through her eyes. "Sakura, where were you? Were you at home? I tried calling you but you didn't answer?"

Sakura's brows furrowed. "Didn't Naruto tell you I was at home learning Shogi from Shikamaru?"

Ino's jaw dropped. "You were with Shikamaru and didn't tell me?! You idiot! Tell me next time!"

"Oh? But I thought you were over him? He just came over to teach me Shogi" Sakura's eyes twinkled.

Ino's cheeks flushed radiantly. "Sh-Shut up!" Ino paused before letting a sly smile tug at her lips. "Sakura….your little _Sasuke kun_'s here!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics and took a seat at the far edge.

"Sakura".

The pinnkette jumped at the sudden deep voice. She slowly turned around and was met with onyx eyes.

"You're sitting in my seat".

**A/N: I know this isn't a cliffie but it wasn't meant to be one. I just wanted to stop the chapter here. Poor Ino, if only she knew what had really happened at Sakura's house! **

**Oh and sorry about all the "eh?"s in the middle (Sai eh?! -that part)! It's just a habit of mine, I've been saying it my entire life so I can't stop it :O What can I say? I'm a Canadian, we love moose, beavers, syrup and have a habit of saying, "eh?" all the time :P**

**Anyway, thank you all for the wonderful reviews again, I love you guys! I'm also sorry for the delayed update! I'll try to update faster next time! **

**Oh and before you tune me out from my ranting I just wanted to do this:**

**FAQ: Frequently Asked Questions:**

**Will Itachi be appearing in this story?**

**A: Of course! What's a story without Itachi?**

**Are Karin and Sakura best friends now?**

**A: No. Karin only apologised to her but they're not best friends, they're only friends right now. **

**Will you be including Naruhina in this too?**

**A: Yes I will! But it won't be focused on much. I'm focusing this more on Sasusaku and ShikaTema/ShikaIno.**

**When's Sai coming back?**

**A: He will be coming back soon! Just wait a bit (:**

**Will Sakura be starting her new job soon as a part time artist at the Art Convention Center?**

**A: Yup! Probably in the next chapter or chapter after that….**

**Is Tsunade going to be in this story?**

**A: Definitely! That will surely happen but Tsunade will only appear later on in the story. So she won't be appearing right now but much later on….**

**That's it for now! Review! **


	13. Meet The Second Red Head

**A/N: Here is the thirteenth chapter! OH! I just wanted to thank ALL the reviewers who have reviewed for this story! From chapter 1 to chapter 12! Thank you so much! Your reviews mean so much to me! **

**Thanks to:**

**-Saiyuri Haruno**

**-The Daughter OF Deaths**

**-ItsLikeThat (Anonymous) **

**-GoodLooking (Anonymous)**

**-cutecookiechick**

**For reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious? I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy and review (:**

Chapter 13

"O-Oh. Sorry". Sakura stood up and took the seat next to him. Sasuke sat down and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura noticing his disturbed expression.

"This chair always feels….werid" replied Sasuke finally settling down.

"It didn't feel that weird to me…but that's my opinion I guess. Anyway, if the chair feels weird, why do you always sit on it everytime we come to Ichiraku?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

_Strange much? _

Sasuke remained impassive and stared ahead. "'Cause it's far away from all the annoying people. Almost no one sits on this side".

"I could see why you said 'almost no one'" said Sakura, her eyes trained on something in front of her.

Frowning, Sasuke leaned to the side and saw a certain red head approaching him.

_Karin…_

"Sasuke kun!"

Karin smiled flirtatiously and stopped in front of the Uchiha. Her gaze switched to Sakura and immediately, a half sneer/half smile tugged at her lips.

"Hello Sakura".

Sakura didn't wave but decided to nod her head to acknowledge her presence.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the worry clearly evident in her voice.

_What's she worried about?_

Aha!

Of course Karin would be worried.

"_She probably thinks I'm stealing Sasuke by talking to him. That's the reason why she's worried"._

Sasuke shook his head curtly. "No…we were just talking".

"Oh good Sasuke kun!" simpered Karin flashing him another flirty smile. But that soon faded once she realized there was no other empty seat beside Sasuke since one side was the wall and the other side was occupied by Sakura.

As if reading the red head's mind, Sakura suddenly stood up causing Sasuke to furrow his brows. "You can sit here if you'd like. I was going to leave anyway".

Karin's eyes immediately lit up and she unconsciously grinned at her friend/enemy. "Thanks Sakura!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the somewhat friendly atmosphere radiating from the both of them.

Last time he checked, they hated each other.

A lot.

"See you at training!"

Sakura's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Huh? Oh. Hn".

Sakura gave a small wave to the both of them and walked off towards Naruto and Ino to bid them bye as well.

"Oi Sakura!"

Sakura turned around, confusion written all over her face.

"Training's tomorrow, at 9:00 a.m.". A smirk dusted his face as he said the next part, "Don't be late".

"Don't…worry…I won't….be" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

_Gosh. The nerve of that Uchiha!_

"Hn. Good".

Sakura threw them a fake smile before stomping off again to bid the rest of the gang goodbye.

**XxX**

The next morning, training began at 9:00 sharp. Karin and Sai came on time but Sakura came 1 minute late, causing the Uchiha to become annoyed.

Blame it on her 1st year teacher: Kakashi.

After scolding the pinkette on her constant tardiness, Sasuke ordered them to sit in a row.

The 3 students complied and sat in a row as Sasuke paced back and forth before them, explaining their new concept: defense.

"How many of you know the meaning of defense?" he questioned stopping to examine his students.

Sai slowly raised his hand.

"Yes Sai?"

"I think it means blocking and stuff…right?" Sai asked, his head tilted.

"Well yes but," Sasuke paused and thought for a moment. "It's both yes and no. I'll explain more after. Now can someone list all the concepts of Spying we've learnt for far?"

Karin's hand immediately shot up. Not waiting for Sasuke to pick her, she continued with her answer, "We've learnt Disguise and Weapons".

"Exactly. Good job Karin" praised Sasuke earning a snobby expression from Karin.

"Disguise and Weapons are totally different from defense. Defense is delaying and stopping the attack of the opponent. In Spying, defense is usually used to stall time when trying to think of an offense attack. Is this clear?"

The 3 students nodded simultaneously.

"Good. I need a volunteer now…um…how about….Sakura?"

"W-What?!" sputtered Sakura, her eyes wide.

"You've never volunteered to be in my demonstrations before. It's always Sai and Karin" explained Sasuke, monotonously.

"No! I don't want to volunteer!" protested Sakura, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Sakura. You have to" said Sasuke, his patience thinning.

"Karin wants to volunteer! Pick her!" pouted Sakura. Karin, who was sitting beside her, nodded eagerly.

Sasuke sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Spy rule #4: Don't disobey your trainer's orders".

"O-Oh. Fine".

Sakura reluctantly stood up and walked over to Sasuke glaring.

Amusement flashed through Sasuke's eyes. "Thank you for _kindly volunteering _Sakura".

"I did not volunt-".

Sasuke cut her off.

"Punch me".

"W-What?!" Sakura gawked at the man standing before her. Did he just ask her to…punch him?

"Punch me" he repeated, not breaking eye contact.

Sakura slowly nodded and took a fighting stance. She shut her eyes and concentrated all her chakra into her fist before withdrawing it.

She reopened her eyes and sent the fist pummeling into Sasuke's stomach-

Only to have a vise grip clamped over the fist.

Sakura gasped slightly; but soon that small gasp turned into a painful whimper as Sasuke gripped the fist harder.

Sasuke smirked in triumph and released his hold. Sakura immediately caressed her hand-mainly the knuckles. The skin that covered the knuckles was now wrinkled and a bit of the skin was ripped.

That Uchiha had _strength. _

"That's one way to prevent a punch. I will now show you another way". Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Is your fist alright?"

"Yeah. It's TOTALLY fine" said Sakura, sarcasm embedded in her tone.

"Pefect" continued Sasuke, not noticing the sarcasm. "Now I want you to punch me again. Not with chakra though, it makes it easier".

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes. She would have to use her left fist for now. She couldn't heal her right knuckles right now.

Inhaling deeply, Sakura retracted her left fist and aimed it at Sasuke's chest this time.

_BAM!_

Sakura wished that was the sound of her punch. But _no, _that was the sound of Sasuke knocking her fist with the side of his hand. He clutched the fist so Sakura wouldn't be able to slip out of his hold.

"And that's the second method. I will show you one more technique, then you guys can go home. Oh and Sakura?"

The pinkette looked from Sasuke's pale fingers wrapped around her fist to his face.

A smirk played at his lips. "You were a great volunteer".

Sakura fumed and wrenched her hand away from the Uchiha. Instead of retorting back, she stomped back to her seat on the grass and stuck her tongue out-which fortunately went unnoticed by Sasuke.

Training went on for another hour.

A very slow hour.

But once it finished, Sakura giddily picked up her spy gear bag and headed home to heal her right knuckles (They were taught healing in their second year).

**XxX**

_Bring!_

Sakura stopped midway in unlocking her door and fumbled for her cell phone.

_Bring!_

She unzipped the front pocket of her spy gear bag and pulled out the black cheap phone.

_Bring!_

Sakura flipped the phone in annoyance and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Good afternoon! Is this Haruno Sakura?"_

"Um…yes…it is. How may I help you?"

"_It's a pleasure to talk to you Ms. Haruno! My name is Izumi Takumi from the Art Convention Center"._

Sakura's heart started beating faster. How long was it since she signed up for the part time job at the Art Convention Center?

Two weeks.

"_We are pleased to inform you that you have gotten a part time job here at the Art Convention Center (ACC)! If you would like to step out of the job please tell me now"._

"NO! I…I mean no". Despite her careless answer, Sakura couldn't help but feel overly excited. She was getting a job! She couldn't slip up now. This was her only chance.

"_Okay then, we just had an employee pull out an hour ago. Will you be able to cover her shift today in an hour? We'll show you around and give a walkthrough as well"._

"Sure! I have nothing else to do today so I'm free. So, do I come to the ACC at 12:00 p.m.?"

"_Yes. Your shift will only be an hour and a half long. Please be on time. Thank you and have a nice day"._

Sakura hung up and finished unlocking the door. She threw her phone and spy gear bag on the table flopped onto the couch. She was silent for a few seconds before, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT THE JOB!" Sakura squealed and pumped her fists in the air.

Big mistake.

"Ouch!" Sakura clutched her right hand. Her knuckles had a nasty bruise now.

"Better finish healing them first" muttered Sakura.

She crossed her legs and concentrated chakra into her left hand. Green chakra began to emanate from her hand. She hovered it over her right knuckles and it immediately started to heal.

The skin covering the knuckles (ripped and wrinkled) slowly morphed into her normal smooth pale skin.

Sakura smiled in triumph and held up her right hand, examining her handy work.

"Perfect!"

With that said, Sakura hopped off the couch and padded to her room to change.

**XxX**

At 11: 40, Sakura emerged from her room, donning black skinny jeans, black flats and a white pleated top. Her hair was slipped into a neat ponytail and small silver hoops hung on her ears.

Sakura grabbed her black soft button up coat and skipped to the front door.

She swiped her keys off the coffee table and stuffed them in her coat pocket before heading out the door.

**XxX**

The drive to the ACC was short. It only took her five minutes to reach there.

Sakura pulled into the parking lot and unlocked the car. She propped open the door and hopped off.

To her surprise, Sai was waiting for her at the Main Entrance.

"Sai!" she called out waving to him. Sai met her gaze and returned the gesture, smiling warmly. "Sakura, you made it!"

Giggling, Sakura walked over to him. She gave Sai a quick hug before asking, "How did you know I got the job?"

Sai rubbed the back of his head. "I have my sources anyway. I'll give you a small walkthrough of your job".

"Sure thanks". Sakura followed Sai into the ACC.

.

.

Once they entered, Sai brought Sakura to the Information Desk to introduce her to Hana, a sweet girl who worked there. After the introductions and checking in, they went to the Employees Room to meet the other employees.

"Hi my name is Sakura!" greeted the pinkette shaking hands with a black haired gothic girl named Akari.

"The name's Akari. Welcome. If you need any help just ask me. I'll be here. Somewhere".

With that, Akari walked out of the room. Sakura arched a pink eyebrow. That was….strange?

"Wow. She has no emotions. Kind of like me before….well….before I met you" said Sai staring at the spot where Akari once stood.

Sakura slowly nodded. "Yeah….kind of like you".

Silence engulfed them.

"Hey Sai" Sakura broke the silence. "So my job…all I have to do is help visitors right?"

"No".

His abrupt answer earned a frown from Sakura.

"You get to choose. There are two parts to this job: 1. Assisting Visitors and helping out at the information desk and 2. Part time artist.

"As a part time artist, you get to submit artwork to the International Convention Center (ICC) and if someone takes interest in your artwork and wants to buy it, you get money; Profit. I would pick this job. The first one (assisting visitors e.t.c) kind of has a low pay. Plus being an artist is really fun!"

Sakura pondered on this for a moment. "Okay but what if no one takes interest in my artwork?"

"Oh trust me they will. There are MILLIONS of people at the ICC. One of them will notice. I promise you" assured Sai.

A small smile dusted Sakura's cheeks. "Thanks…"

"Hey Sakura?"

Said girl cast a glance at him. "Yeah?"

"There's someone I want you to meet" said Sai with a bit of hesitation.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sai's hesitation. Why would he be hesitant in showing her someone new? She would love to meet the person; maybe they could become friends!

"Um sure, where is this 'someone'?"

Sai led Sakura out the Employees Room and down the hall to a room with printed gold lettering: Part Time Artists.

Sai gently rapped on the wooden door.

"Yes?" The sudden deep voice caught Sakura off guard.

"It's me Sai. Can I come in?"

"Sure" the voice replied.

Sakura didn't know why but she unconsciously held her breath as Sai slowly opened the door.

Behind the door was a huge canvas. Sakura frowned and looked at Sai. He signaled her to wait.

There was some shuffling before a young handsome man emerged from behind the canvas.

Sakura's breath hitched.

He was around Sakura's age for sure. He had spiky yet soft looking red locks and chocolate brown eyes. His lips were slightly parted as if shocked to see a girl standing beside his friend.

A strange girl.

With strange _pink _hair.

Sakura looked at Sai who was...smirking?

"Sakura, meet Sasori".

**A/N: Finished! Next chapter up soon! Please review! Sorry if I got any defense skills wrong! Review! (: Don't you guys just love Sasori? Haha, him and his puppets :D Oh and sorry if Sai seems a bit ooc in this story, it's just that after he met Sakura, his emotions just kind of…you know….popped up I guess. Review! **


	14. A Special Someone

**A/N: Fourteenth chapter! Thank you to all the reviewers!**

**Thanks to:**

**-The Daughter Of Deaths**

**-cutecookiechick**

**-Shadow Wolf**

**-Sweet Sakura**

**Only 4 people this time but it still means a lot! Thanks so much guys! Also thank you to all the alerts and favourites I've been receiving but would you mind dropping a review? Even if it's just one word too? Thanks! (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy and review (:**

Chapter 14:

Sakura gave a timid smile. "H-Hello S-Sasori san".

Sasori blinked at her before returning the warm gesture. "Pleased to meet you Sakura. Just call me Sasori. I don't like formalities". He smiled again and winked.

The smile and wink alone made Sakura's heart beat faster.

Unbeknown to her, Sai was observing from beside her, smirking deviously.

_It's all going good…._

Once it became silent again, Sai decided to speak up. "Sasori, Sakura will be working as a part time artist with you. She's your partner now". Sai turned to Sakura. "Sakura, you are now Sasori's partner. Oh and I forgot to mention, Sasori's the one who painted that huge painting the other day called, "Nature's Simplicity". Do you remember?"

It took a moment for Sai's sentence to register fully in her brain but once it did, Sakura's eyes widened.

"You….Sasori….painting…"

Sasori knew exactly what she meant even though it was all jumbled up. "Yeah I painted "Nature's Simplicity". But Deidara's the one who gave me the idea for it".

Sakura stared at him in confusion. "Deidara….?"

Sasori chuckled. "Deidara's a close friend of mine. He'll be working with us in creating paintings. Trust me, you'll like him".

Sakura nodded. "Okay, he sounds like a fun person to me".

Silence engulfed them once more.

"Oh Sakura! I forgot to tell you something!"

Sakura turned to Sai expectantly. "Yeah?"

"You don't have to take anyone's shift today. I told Izumi earlier on that you'll be working as a part time artist so he's fine with that. He said he'll get someone else to do it" replied Sai.

"Oh…thanks!" Sakura gave a lopsided grin.

"So I'll be leaving now. Bye Sasori. Bye hag".

Sakura's brow twitched. "What. Did. You. Call. M-"

She stopped short when she realized Sai had left. "What an idiot…." But she couldn't help but smile.

"Sai's a gentleman isn't he?"

Sakura's gaze flickered to Sai who was staring at the spot Sai was on just minutes ago.

"Yeah….he is. But he still calls me hag!" Sakura unconsciously clenched her fists.

Sasori watched with amusement.

_Interesting…._

"So, uh, Sasori….do you mind if I see the painting you've been working on?" asked Sakura.

Sasori shook his head and beckoned Sakura to follow him. "No! We're going to be partners so I might as well just show you".

Sakura followed Sasori as he led her to the front of the canvas.

Sakura's jaw dropped. Even though there was only one rose painted on the white material, it was beautiful.

The different shades of pink, red and peach he used for the rose petals were simply elegant.

And the vibrant leafy green used for the stem and leaf contrasted perfectly with the bright rose petals.

"Wow! You're an amazing artist Sasori….if you're so good, why don't you become a full time artist?"

Sakura frowned at him. Sasori's artwork was phenomenal so why wasn't he a full time artist?

Sasori shrugged. "It's way too hectic. When you're a full time artist, the entire world knows about you and your painting(s). But if you're a part time artist, only Japan knows about it. It doesn't get released everywhere".

Sakura nodded in understanding. "I see…that's cool".

Sakura looked around the room and noticed a wooden shelf with empty canvases, paint brushes and jars of paint.

Sasori followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow. "You can start painting something you know. I want to see your ability".

Sakura shook her head vigorously. "NO! No…it's ok. I'm not that good either…"

Sasori gave a reassuring smile. "Sai told me you were good. Don't be shy".

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh and reluctantly retrieved a blank canvas, 2 paint brushes (1 thick, 1 thin) and a couple jars of paint (black, white, blue, yellow, red, green, orange and purple).

She slowly set up the canvas and dragged a stool from the back to the front of the canvas.

As she settled down, she wracked her brain for an idea.

_What should I paint?_

Meanwhile, unknown to Sakura, Sasori watched her with amusement.

With her cheeks puffed out and eyes closed halfway in a thinking manner, she looked kind of…..cute.

_Haruno Sakura eh?_

**XxX**

Sai nonchalantly exited the ACC, his face sporting a smirk.

"_If Sakura finds out my plan….I'm screwed. But I'm doing this all for her. And that stupid Uchiha". _

Sai unlocked his car and slid in. He revved the engine and sped off.

He had some work to do.

**XxX**

Sasuke glowered at the lame ringtone Naruto had put for his Blackberry.

_Ramen Ramen_

_Go Captain Ramen!_

He ignored the obnoxious chorus and switched his gaze back to the TV.

_Ramen Ramen_

_Go Captain Ramen!_

Sasuke growled and snatched the phone.

Called ID: Mr. I-have-no-emotions

His brow furrowed. Why would _he_ be calling _him_? He had a lot of explaining to do.

Sasuke pressed talk and brought the Blackberry to his ear.

"What do you want?"

"_I got you a job"._

"What?!"

"_I got you a job"._

"I don't need a job. I'm already rich. Plus, why did you sign me up for a job?"

"'_Because you're a big time loner- no offense. Naruto said to get you a job too. All you do is train and watch TV. I mean seriously. Meet me at the ACC if you're a man". _

"I do not-"

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Sasuke cursed and slammed the phone on the leather sofa.

He wouldn't go.

Nope.

Seriously.

He was a man.

Unlike Mr. I-have-no-emotions.

"_But….it IS boring at home. Might as well just check it out"_

Sasuke grabbed his coat and car keys and headed out the door.

**XxX**

Sai smirked in triumph and snapped his phone shut.

He knew he would fall for it.

"_You're too easy Uchiha"._

**XxX**

Sasuke pulled up into the parking lot. He propped his door open and swung his legs over.

He straightened out his coat and gently closed the door behind him.

His frown deepened when he saw Sai waiting for him by the Main Entrance, his eyes trained on him.

Sasuke walked over to Sai and immediately started bombarding him with questions.

"What's this place? Why'd you tell me to come here? Why do I need a job?". Sasuke paused when he noticed the devious smirk displayed on Sai's face. "…..And why are you smirking at me like that?"

"I don't know" drawled out Sai amusement clearly evident in his eyes.

"Sai don't play around with me!" Sasuke clenched his fists.

Sai cocked his head to one side, mockingly. "Oh? Last time I checked, _Sasuke kun, _you didn't care much about me….."

Sai feigned a hurt look. "How hurtful….."

Sasuke raked a hand through his head and sighed. "Look Sai. I seriously don't care. If you don't explain what's going on, I'll leave".

Sai's lip curled. "You really know how to make people sad. Anyway, I signed you up for a job here at the ACC. You'll be working at the Information Desk. It's a 1 hour shift every Mondays, Wednesdays, Saturdays and Sundays. $12 per hour. Don't complain. It's either this or nothing".

Sasuke took a minute to ponder over this.

He couldn't always rely on his fortune.

But then again, the pay was pretty low.

But it was better than nothing.

Sasuke gave a microscopic sigh. He pretty much had no say in this anymore. "Yeah, yeah whatever. I agree".

Sai's eyes crinkled. "Perfect. Follow me, I'll give you a walkthrough of your new job".

**XxX**

Sakura gingerly stroked the trunk a dark brown. On top of that, she applied chestnut brown and light brown.

As a finishing touch, she pressed the tip of the thin brush to the canvas to create small cherry blossom petals.

She slowly smiled at her successful painting.

Sakura turned to Sasori, waiting for his feedback. He advanced to the canvas and examined it in deep thought.

_Cherry blossom tree…..just like her…._

Sakura wrung her hands nervously. She didn't know why she was nervous. It was just a simple painting task right?

Yet why was she sweating?

And crossing her fingers?

**Maybe it's 'cause you're in LOVE!**

_**What?! Inner? You're back? I thought you disappeared when I was in first year at the Spy Academy!**_

**You were doing fine on your own so I left. But now, it seems like you're in a problem…..Sasori huh? Hmm….not bad…**

_**I don't need your help inner. He's just my partner. Plus, I'm in love with Sasuke.**_

**But does Sasuke love you?**

_**Does Sasori love me?**_

**No….**

_**Thought so…**_

Sakura ignored her inner and focused on Sasori. For some reason, he reminded her of Sasuke. Not in looks but the feeling when she's around them.

But their personalities were completely different. Sasuke's cold, quiet and arrogant while Sasori's kind, polite and caring.

TOTALLY DIFFERENT.

"Sakura?"

Sakura's head perked up instantly. She looked at Sasori who was smiling warmly.

"Your painting is truly…amazing".

Sakura's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

Sasori chuckled and nodded. "Yes. It's phenomenal. You definitely have artistic ability. If you work with me and Deidara, I'm sure you'll become the next Picasso".

For some reason, Sakura's heart leapt with joy whenever Sasori complimented her. Sasuke never complimented her before-and when he did, it was only teasingly.

"T-Thank you Sasori. I never knew I had artistic ability….." Sakura trailed off, averting her eyes to the ground.

Suddenly, she felt someone slip their hand in hers.

She immediately lifted her gaze from the floor to the owner of the hand. Sasori smiled and dragged her to the "Cherry Blossom Tree" painting.

He stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"You see that painting in front of you?" he asked, sending shivers down her spine.

"Y-Yes" replied Sakura, her voice wavering.

"Guess who painted it?" he asked again.

Sakura could practically feel the stare of his eyes at the side of her head.

"M-Me?" she squeaked.

She felt Sasori's deep laugh reverberate through her body.

"Correct. You painted that. I've never seen a more beautiful cherry blossom tree than that".

Sakura turned to Sasori, her lips parted. "Y-You're lying".

Sasori blinked at her. "No….I'm not".

Sakura surveyed his face. It didn't look like he was hiding something. Plus, he sounded like he meant it.

Sakura's cheeks flushed a deep red. "T-Thank you Sasori".

Sasori grinned. "I just spoke the truth. That's it".

**XxX**

"_This is so annoying. I swear…"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the squealing girls as he passed by. He was going to kill Sai and Naruto later.

Yes.

He'll poison them.

Perfect.

Sasuke fumed. Today was a really bad day. He loathed it. First, stupid Sai, next squealing girls, third-

_BUMP!_

Sasuke stepped back and rubbed his now throbbing nose. Sai spun on his heal and gave him a questioning look. "What happened to you?"

"I bumped into your back, idiot. How did you not feel that?"

Sai raised an eyebrow but nevertheless, turned back around. "Now that you've met some of the employees I'll take you to the next room".

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Sai was seriously starting to get on his nerves. How dare he not answer him? He was an _Uchiha_ for goodness sake.

Grunting, Sasuke grudgingly followed the footsteps of Sai until he stopped suddenly at a door-causing him to bump into Sai again.

"Sai! Stop doing that already!" Sasuke eyes flashed dangerously as he caressed his nose.

A bleeding nose was confirmed.

**XxX**

Sakura's and Sasori's ears perked up when they heard an angry voice outside the door.

_Sounds familiar…._

They watched as the silver doorknob slowly turned.

_Click!_

In walked a smiling Sai and a-

"_SASUKE?!"_

-frustrated Sasuke.

**A/N: Haha. Sasuke's here. Hmmm, how's Sakura's going to react to this? Apparently, Sasuke will be working in the same place as Sakura-but different jobs. But still, they're going to be seeing each other a lot. Oh and what's this with Sasori now? A new love? Hehe. The answer will be coming in the following chapters. **

**I'm sorry if there wasn't a lot of Sasusaku in this chappie guys ): But I'll try to make as much Sasusaku in the next chapter! Please review! If you review more I'll update quicker! I promise!**

**(P.S: I'm thinking of starting another Sasusaku fic so if I do, please check it out! And I also have a poll on my profile so check that out my dear readers!)**

**Arigatou!**

**-Eri chan**


	15. Confessions

**A/N: Fifteenth chapter! Thank you to all the reviewers! Sorry for the late update-so much homework! **

**Thanks to:**

**-The Daughter Of Deaths**

**-cutecookiechick**

**-BlueSakura AC**

**-tachiash**

**-Sweet Sakura**

**-Shadow Wolf**

**Wow more people! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy and review (:**

Chapter 15:

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke?! What are YOU doing here?"

"I work here now….what about you?" Sasuke tried to conceal the shock in his tone but Sakura heard through it.

"I….I work here too! As….as a part time artist….you?" Sakura's voice wavered.

"I work at the information desk. We have different jobs" replied Sasuke frowning.

"Yes but you work at the same place" interrupted Sai fake smiling.

Sakura gritted her teeth and turned to Sai. "Did you do this Sai?"

Sai arched an eyebrow. "Did I do what?"

Sakura's fists clenched. "Oh you know what I mean! Don't you play dumb with me!"

Sasori gulped. A bad Sakura was a scary one.

Sai swallowed thickly and slowly backed out of the room. "I….I have to go somewhere….bye!" Sai took off running leaving an angry Sakura behind.

"Ugh! Sai is up to something! I swear once I find out I'll rip his head off his neck and throw it in the sea" muttered Sakura darkly not noticing the 2 remaining males in the room.

Sasuke and Sasori exchanged glances. They never saw Sakura like this before.

"U-Um Sakura?" Sasori timidly tapped her shoulder. The pinkette swiveled around, frowning but once her eyes landed on the red head, she smiled.

"Yes?"

"You….are you always like that?" he asked fiddling around with the change in his pocket. He didn't know what made him so unnerved. Sakura was a nice girl…right?

"O-Oh! It's just…you know….me and Sai have fights like that…all the time!" Sakura laughed nervously, mentally vomiting in her mind. Of all answers, she had to pick that one.

Sasori looked unsure but soon shrugged it off. "So um Sakura are you going to be doing anymore paintings?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope. I have to go home and finish off some business".

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. What business did she have at home?

"Okay then I'll see you both around". Sakura waved and exited the room.

As soon as she left, Sasori gave Sasuke a questioning look. "You know her?"

"Yeah….I'm her trainer" replied Sasuke with a shrug.

"She's a spy?" Sasori was intrigued by this.

"Yeah third year. But she's failing badly at it" commented Sasuke monotonously.

"O-Oh". Sasori knew Sasuke was lying about the first part, but the fact that he actually tried to make a joke made him chuckle.

It was weird for an Uchiha.

**XxX**

Sakura arrived back at her home and immediately threw her coat and car keys on the couch. She flopped down on it and groaned.

Why did Sasuke have to be working with her?

Why was Sai ruining her life?

Okay so maybe she was exaggerating a bit. A tiny part of her was happy that Sasuke would be working with her from now on but the rest of her completely rejected it. He was still a big jerk and a heartbreaker.

Sakura languidly stood up and padded to her room. She had some important business to finish off.

.

.

.

The pinkette slid into her wooden chair and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper from the drawer of her work table.

She set the paper in front of her and using a black pen, she started writing:

_Dear Tsunade-sama,_

_Tsunade-sama, it is my pleasure to be writing to you right now! I'm a very big admirer of yours and I dream to become a skilled spy just like you! You probably don't want me to blabber on since you have a lot of work to do, so I'll just skip to the main part. _

_Can I be your apprentice?_

_I know it's very unexpected and random but I've always wanted to be your apprentice. I'm a very determined hard worker so I promise ,you have nothing to worry about! Please consider my request-it's not a lot. If you accept please send me a letter informing me of so. If you do not accept, then….well….please send a rejection letter. I'll hold no hard feelings for it. Thank you!_

_Your very big admirer,_

_Haruno Sakura_

Sakura let out a sigh and set the pen down. She mentally crossed her fingers. If Tsunade accepted her…..she had no idea what she would do. If Tsunade rejected her…..well….life's hard right?

Sakura stuffed the letter in a clean white enveloped and very neatly wrote down her name, address and Tsnade's name and address. She posted a stamp and licked the enveloped close.

The pinkette hurried to the living room and pulled on her coat. She grabbed her car keys and exited the house.

**XxX**

Sasuke watched Sasori paint on a white canvas. He had nothing to do at home so he decided to stay at the ACC and watch the red head paint.

For some reason, the part time artist room made him feel welcome. He had no idea why.

The Uchiha exhaled heavily and lazily looked around the room.

He stopped when his eyes rested on a cherry blossom painting at the back. It….intrigued him.

Sasuke stood up from his stool and walked over to the painting. He ran his hands over the material almost feeling the painting.

_Beautiful…._

He was almost certain Sasori had painted that. Who else could paint that good?

He froze when he realized what exactly the painting was.

A cherry blossom tree; a.k.a Haruno Sakura.

So it was the pink haired brat.

Sasuke snorted. There was no way Sakura could've painted that.

His eyes softened at the painting though. It was so majestic.

Maybe….just maybe he had underestimated Haruno Sakura.

**XxX**

It had only taken her five minutes to drop the letter in the post box and return. Sakura gently closed the door and took off her coat. She placed the car keys on the coffee table and picked up her vibrating phone laying on the couch.

The pinkette frowned as she flipped the black phone open.

**5 missed call from: Ino-pig**

**10 missed texts from: Ino-pig**

5 missed calls and 10 missed texts from Ino? Sakura checked the date. Ino had called and texted her 2 days ago! That was the day Shikamaru came over…..

Sakura's blood ran cold.

Did….did Ino somehow find out about their conversation?

Sakura frantically paced back and forth.

"_No….no….Ino can't know! She'd kill herself if she found out Shikamaru said he didn't like her….straight up in my face too! No…..she can't…."_

Sakura stopped pacing and looked back at the phone.

She had to call Ino.

Sakura redialed the blonde's number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

Sakura sighed in relief at the familiar voice.

"Ino…it's me Sakura".

"_Oh hey Sakura!"_

"Hey….um Ino…you called me the other day….why?"

"_Oh….I wanted to ask you something"._

"W-What did you want to ask me?"

"_You know the day Shikamaru went to your house? Do you remember?"_

Sakura's heart leapt to her throat. Oh no…

"Y-Yes…I remember".

"_Well-actually, why don't you come over to my house? I can explain better to you in person"._

Sakura held her breath.

**You mean you're going to punch us better in person!**

_**Inner…what do I do? Help me! You're good at this kind of stuff right?**_

**Well….not really but I DO have a piece of advice for you: when Ino's eyes start to twich…. RUN.**

_**Inner! This isn't a joke! I'm such a bad best friend….best friends aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other. I mean, Ino knew Temari and Shikamaru were dating but sometimes people date just for pleasure. She always encouraged herself that Shikamaru only dated Temari for pleasure….not because he actually liked her….oh god….I'm a goner.**_

**Tell her the truth. Explain the best you can. If she doesn't believe you then….RUN.**

_**Okay Inner enough advice from you.**_

Sakura exhaled heavily and grabbed her coat and car keys before heading out for the nth time.

**XxX**

Ino greeted the door with a warm smile.

"Come in!"

Sakura stepped inside, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling inside her.

She settled for the love seat while Ino sat on the armchair.

"So….um…what did you want to ask me earlier?" Sakura inquired, her voice wavering.

"Oh that!" Ino grinned.

Sakura's frown deepened. Why was Ino acting…happy?

Ino suddenly stood up. "I'm going to get us some chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolate. How does that sound? I made the cookies this morning".

Sakura gave a small smile. Ino never ceased to amaze her. Plus, the blonde was an amazing cook as well.

Ino made a move to leave but stopped and looked back at Sakura. "By the way Sakura, I sent you those calls like 2 days ago. How come you only noticed today?"

Sakura chuckled sheepishly. "Well….I've been busy so I haven't checked my phone….".

Ino shook her head playfully and disappeared into the kitchen.

Once Ino was out of sight, Sakura began to panic again. _"She's only acting nice right now! Ugh, I bet she already knows about the Shikamaru thing! What am I going to do?"_

Sakura wracked her brain for any ideas.

Bingo!

"_I'll stall her….yes….even if it means doing the lamest things, I'll stall her the best I can". _

Sakura bit her lip and wrung her fingers nervously. Stalling will only work for a little while. After that….who knows what Ino would do.

"Dig in Sakura!"

The pinkette's head perked up. Ino set the cookie tray and mugs on the coffee table and took her seat back at the arm chair.

Ino smiled warmly. "Take a cookie Sakura! TenTen came over today and she said they tasted really good".

Sakura faked a smile and reached over for a cookie. She stopped midway in action when Ino spoke up again.

"Why are your fingers quivering?"

Sakura's heart leapt to her throat. It was an innocent question but then again….Ino was great at disguising anger.

"I…..It's just cold...in here" fibbed the pinkette leaning back into her seat with the cookie.

Ino cocked an eyebrow and looked around. "It is? But it's pretty warm outside….". Ino's baby blue eyes traced the falling golden leaves out the glass window. "It's fall so it shouldn't be _that_ cold….".

Sakura laughed nervously. "Maybe I'm just sick! I've been coughing recently you know….". She fake coughed at the end of her sentence.

**You suck at acting.**

_**Okay inner what do I do? She's onto me! **_

**Like I told you before. Run.**

_**Thanks for the advice inner. Really.**_

Sakura tuned out from her conversation with inner and focused on Ino. The blonde was looking at her with concern. "Do you have the flu?"

"No…it's just a little cold! That's all! Don't worry about it". Sakura waved her hand repeatedly.

"O-Okay. Anyway Sakura, I just wanted to ask you, what exactly was Shikamaru doing over at your house? I asked you the same question at Ichiraku the other day but you didn't answer properly".

Sakura's expression sagged. She was utterly doomed. There was no point in lying or stalling anymore.

"Ino….I….I'm sorry!"

Ino looked perplexed. "W-What? Why are you apologising to me?"

"You already know so there's no point! I'm so sorry! I'm such a bad best friend!"

Ino didn't say anything but just stared intently at the pinkette.

"Ino….I'm sorry….sorry…". Sakura kept murmuring her apologies over and over again.

Finally, Ino stood up and walked to Sakura and hugged her. "Sakura….I have no idea what you're talking about. You're not a bad best friend so stop apologising. Tell me what happened".

Sakura inhaled deeply. She made up her mind. Ino had to know.

"Ino, Shikamaru came over to my house the other day because he wanted to ask me why you didn't come to training. I told him you were sick but he knew I was lying. And so….I told him why. And….and he seemed really shocked. I….I also told Shikamaru how much you love him".

Ino screamed. "SAKURA! Oh no….now Shikamaru knows my feelings for him! This is so….embarrassing". Ino suddenly looked at Sakra sternly. "What else did he tell you?"

Sakura fiddled with her fingers. "You see…wel….Shikamaru told me he-"

"Loves you!"

Both the best friends' heads swiveled around to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"**SHIKAMARU?!"**

**A/N: Oooh! Cliffie! Sorry for the late update and for the lack of SasuSaku. I promise there will definitely be more SasuSaku in the next chapter. Everything will be explained in the next chapter too so please review! Also, today's update is dedicated to the reviewers of the last chapter! Your reviews mean so much to me!**

**Thank you and review!**

**-Eri-chan**


	16. That Mysterious Girl

**A/N: Here's the sixteenth chapter! I finally found time to update for you all! Thanks to the reviewers! **

**-Daughter Of Deaths**

**-BlueSakura AC**

**-sparkleflower**

**Everyone is a bit confused at the cliffie I left you guys with-everything will be explained in ce chapitre! Reviews s'ils vous plait! Merci!**

**P.S: I have another fanfic idea in mind but I will not be posting the fic up yet, I want to finish Misfortune first before starting on that one. But, anyway, once I do post it up, please check it out!**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 16:

Ino and Sakura's bodies were frozen. Not a word. Not a sound.

FROZEN.

There he stood. The genius himself.

Shikamaru Nara.

He was shuffling his feet nervously as if unsure of his actions. This was not like him at all.

Sakura finally stood up. "Shikamaru….?"

Shikamaru's head perked up at the sound of his name. He cleared his throat. "Sakura…how are you?"

"Why are you here?" Sakura cut the chase. She wanted to know why exactly Shikamaru was here.

The lazy genius' eyes widened for a second. He averted his gaze to the ground. "Truth is….I don't know. I don't know why I'm here….."

Sakura's eyes narrowed sharply. "Shikamaru. Don't play dumb with me".

Shikamaru glimpsed at Ino. The blonde was still frozen, eyes wide. It was almost as if she fainted….standing up with her eyes closed.

"Okay. Fine. You see, I was coming to your house to tell you something important when I overheard your conversation at the doorstep. The window was slightly open so I heard bits of it.

"I heard you explain everything to Ino. But, when you were getting to the part about my "feelings" for her, I broke in".

Sakura's brows furrowed. "How did you break in? Wasn't the door locked?"

Shikamaru nodded. "It was. But I know how to pick locks. I'm an expert at it".

"Okay….so why did you "break in" at that very part? The part where I was going to tell Ino about your feelings for her. You said you only saw her as a friend…nothing more, nothing less". Sakura eyed him skeptically.

Shikamaru swallowed thickly. "Yes….I know I said that but….after I left your house, I went on a date with Temari. But this time, I didn't feel that excited to be with her. I don't know….the spark and excitement I had before with her was…gone.

"And that's when I realized", Shikamaru lifted his gaze to stare right into Ino's eyes, "that I….love you Ino".

Ino's eyes brimmed with tears. She slowly approached Shikamaru, not breaking eye contact. A small smile touched her lips as tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Ino stopped right in front of him and lifted her hand. Her fingers grazed his cheek before-

_SLAP!_

Shikamaru caressed his cheek and turned to Ino, shock evident in his eyes.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, she claimed him with a sweet kiss.

Once she pulled away, she grinned. "You jerk. Took you this long to confess".

Shikamaru stared at her before smiling. "Yeah. I'm a jerk. But", Shikamaru bent down and gave her a chaste kiss, "I'm _your_ jerk".

**XxX**

Sakura giggled to herself as she plopped down on her couch. Today had been a good day. Shikamaru broke up with Temari and is now dating Ino. In fact, both of them headed off to Ichiraku to tell the gang the news.

Sakura was happy for Ino. If her best friend was content…..then she was as well. Sakura glanced down at the phone left on the coffee table. The screen was blinking.

The pinkette flipped her phone open.

**New Text From: Sasori **

_**Hey Sakura! It's Sasori! Can you swing by the ACC in thirty minutes? I need to talk to you. Sai gave me your number by the way (:**_

Sakura gritted her teeth. That Sai. Giving her number away.

Sighing, the pinkette headed off to the ACC.

**XxX**

Sasori and Sai could feel the annoyance emanating from Sakura. She marched up to them and placed her hands on her hips.

"What is it?"

Sai fake smiled. "Why don't we go inside the ACC? We have some important things to tell you".

Sakura huffed but reluctantly followed them in.

.

.

.

Once they were inside, Sakura turned to them, eyes narrowed. "Okay. Spill".

Sai merely cocked his head to the side, signaling her to look in that direction.

Sakura scrutinized him before turning her head to said direction. Her eyes immediately widened.

There stood the famous Uchiha Sasuke surrounded by a circle of squealing fan girls.

And according to Sakura's eyes…..he seemed to like the attention for once.

The Uchiha was standing by the Information Desk, shooting smirks at all the fan girls.

Sakura pursed her lips and turned back to Sai. "You called me all the way from home to make me look at the jerk?"

Sasori chuckled. "No no, Sai wants to say something".

"Does it include the jerk?" the pinkette asked. Her eyes flickered over to Sasori. He looked good looking and proud as always-but lately Sakura had the feeling that Sasori would only be a friend to her-nothing more, nothing less. He was just a friend to her. A very good friend.

Sai swallowed thickly and fake smiled. "Y-Yes. But before I announce the "news" I just want to let you know that I didn't make the decision".

"What decision? Wait, what are you talking about? Decision?" Sakura's brows furrowed as she eyed them suspiciously.

Sai nudged Sasori muttering, "tell her!" Sasori shot Sai a glare. "No you tell her!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Why me?"

"Why _me_?"

"She won't get mad at you!"

"But she knows you longer!"

"CAN YOU TELL ME THE ANNOUNCEMENT?!" Sakura finally shouted. Her patience had worn off.

Sasori hesitated before answering. "O-Okay fine. So you know Izumi Takumi right?"

"Yes….."

"Well he's the boss of us-the employees. So anyway, there have been some problems here lately. And Sasuke's the cause of that" Sasori explained, exchanging glances with Sai.

"Sasuke?" the pinkette asked perplexed.

"Yeah….you see, Sasuke's very, very popular. So since he works at the Information Desk, people come to see him for help-you know if they're looking for a painting or an art section. Apparently…..too many people come to the Information Desk now-and only when it's Sasuke's shift".

"I see where this is going. The "people" are his fan girls right?" inquired Sakura biting her lower lip.

"Y-Yes. The fan girls created so much chaos the other day. That got Izumi really mad so he assigned Sasuke to be a part time artist instead".

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "So? At least he's not going to be working with me. I'm partners with you and Deidara". Sakura glanced at Sasori. He had his gaze averted and he was biting his lip nervously. "N-No don't tell me…." Sakura felt her anger rise.

"SASUKE'S GOING TO BE MY PART TIME ARTIST PARTNER?!"

Sasori and Sai winced at the volume of the pinkette.

Sai gulped and managed to smile-a fake smile of course. "Y-Yes but I'm sure you both will get along fine….right?"

"No! I hate him! He's such an arrogant jerk!" Sakura whipped her head to the direction of Sasuke.

He was talking to a girl around her age. She was obviously flirting with him.

As if sensing the stare of someone, Sasuke turned his head, meeting the pinkette's intense gaze.

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

Sakura recoiled and turned back to Sai and Sasori, her heart beating faster.

"Your heart. It's beating faster" observed Sai.

"W-What?" Sakura pretended to act confused. Sai sighed, exasperated. "It's so obvious".

He turned to walk away but stopped and looked back at her. "You're welcome".

Sakura stared at his retreating figure bewildered. What did he mean by "you're welc-"

Her eyes widened.

_That sneaky brat! He's trying to set me up with Sasuke!_

Sasori cleared his throat, causing Sakura to redirect her attention back to him. "Izumi said if you take a shift with Sasuke today, he'll be happy. He wants you both to get to know each other".

"What! No! That's not fair!" Sakura tried to protest but Sasori was already walking away.

Sakura crossed her arms stubbornly and pursed her lips. She glanced at Sasuke.

He was staring right at her.

Sakura felt her cheeks flame.

_I guess I better go talk to him._

She slowly approached the raven haired teen. His stare didn't falter. In fact, the more she drew closer, the more the stare became intense.

Sakura weaved her way through the crowd of fan girls and stopped right before Sasuke.

"Sakura" he greeted. Murmurs of envy rippled through the crowd.

"Uchiha" Sakura gritted back. "Have you heard of the…._wonderful_…..news?" Sakura quelled the urge to curse at him. If only he hadn't chosen the same job place as her!

He arched an eyebrow. "News….?"

Sakura sighed inwardly. He was really making this hard for her. "You know, the news! Didn't Sai or Sasori tell you?"

Sasuke shook his head curtly. "No. Mind telling me?"

Sakura bit her lip and exhaled heavily. "Apparently, since you're too "popular" here, Izumi doesn't want you working at the Information Desk. He wants you to become a part time artist-as my partner".

Sasuke remained impassive. Sakura's jaw dropped open. Wasn't he fazed by the news at all? Didn't he care?

"Okay. When's my shift?"

Sakura stomped her foot. He didn't care! "Do you seriously want to work with me?! We don't even get along with each other!" A sudden sly smile touched Sakura's lips. "Hey, why don't we persuade Izumi in switching you back to the Information Desk? It's a win-win deal!"

Sasuke gave a microscopic sigh. "I don't care. As long as I get my money, I'm fine with it".

Sakura's temper flared. "Is money all you care about?! Don't you get it? We're going to be working together! _Together! _TOGETHER! We can't even get-".

"I don't mind working with you".

Sakura stopped mid-sentence, eyes wide. Did he just…say that? A blush crept up her cheeks. He actually didn't mind being around her….

"R-Really?"

"Hn. Yeah. Just don't be annoying".

Sakura couldn't help but smile, even if that last comment hit a nerve. Maybe working with Sasuke would be….fun.

**XxX**

**1 Day Later**

Sakura sighed. Today was the day of her first shift as a part time artist-with Sasuke.

Izumi wanted Sakura and Sasuke to get to know each other.

But Sakura already knew everything about Sasuke: Arrogant, Egotistical, , Mean, Stoic and maybe a bit sweet.

Sakura propped open her car door and stepped out. She entered the ACC building and headed straight to the part time artist room.

.

.

.

Sakura found Sasuke leaning lazily against the white wall, eyes closed.

_Is he sleeping?_

Sakura shrugged and strode to the back of the room to grab a canvas and paint jars.

Once she returned, Sasuke had awoken and was watching her intently.

"What?" she snapped. Sasuke blinked and averted his gaze to the ground. Sakura's eyes softened. Maybe that was a bit too mean.

"Hey Sasuke….I know we've been through a lot of arguments and fights….and I know we hate each other….but I want us to start over again. I want us to be friends".

A part of her screamed: _I want us to be more than friends….._

Sasuke slowly nodded and walked over to her. He extended his hand. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke".

Sakura grinned and clasped her hand with his. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura".

Sasuke retracted his hand and scratched his head. "I like training, weapons, sparring and….tomatoes".

Sakura laughed. _The_ Uchiha Sasuke liked tomatoes? That was a new one.

"Well I like cherries, the colour green," Sakura glanced at Sasuke. He arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Green…..?"

"Just because my hair colour is pink, it doesn't mean that's my favourite colour. Green is. Anyway, I like sparring, training, hanging out with friends and….um….well I have an ambition to be Tsunade's apprentice".

Sasuke smirked. "With those spy skills of yours, I don't think so".

Sakura sent a withering glare. "And with that cocky attitude of yours, no girl's going to like you".

Surprisingly, Sasuke stayed quiet. He averted his gaze to the ground.

Sakura immediately regretted what she said. "S-Sasuke….I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry...I don't know what I was thinking-"

Sasuke cut her off abruptly. "There's this girl…..."

Sakura froze. Her heart leapt to her throat. _What does he mean by there's this girl? Does he like someone?_

"G-Girl? Who's this girl?" Sakura prodded, looking at him anxiously.

Sasuke's eyes glazed over, almost nostalgic. Sakura observed him closely. _It seems like he really likes this girl….who can it be?_

"Her hair, the colour of an exquisite flower...her eyes, a vivid gem and her personality….so tough and stubborn". Sasuke chuckled, making Sakura's eyes widen. "She's….amazing".

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but was cut off with the slamming of the door. Sakura and Sasuke's heads both swiveled around to see Izumi closing the door behind him gently.

He looked up and smiled brightly. "Good afternoon Sasuke and Sakura. I just came here to say that you both can go home now. Are you both now comfortable in working with each other?"

The pinkette and Uchiha nodded their heads simultaneously.

Izumi grinned. "Perfect! Okay then, I'll see you both tomorrow morning"

With that, Izumi exited the room.

Silence engulfed the room.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke. He was staring out the window.

The pinkette exhaled heavily and cleared her throat nervously. "Um Sasuke…this girl…what's her name?"

Sasuke turned to her, confusion evident in his eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

Sakura swallowed thickly but managed to smile weakly. "…..I just want to know. That's all…."

Sasuke's gaze swooped to the floor. "…I…..she….her name is-".

Sakura's horror stricken eyes could only watch as Sai bursted into the room, leaving Sasuke to abandon his sentence.

_CURSE YOU SAI!_

Sakura's expression sagged. Sai ruined her only chance of knowing Sasuke's crush.

_Who is this mysterious girl?_

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter yet-I'm not sure. I bet you all hate Sai! For all those ShikaIno fans: YAY! Shikamaru finally confessed! Haha, Ino's found the love of her life but Sakura….hm….will she ever find hers? Sorry for the second cliffie! I promise there will be a lot more drama in the next chapter! There will be a HUGE surprise in the next chapter-or the chapter after that-I forgot (: **

**QIHAT: (Questions I Have Answers To-****No this isn't FAQ)**

**Q: Are Ino and Shikamaru now a couple?**

**A: I'm pretty sure everyone knows this answer. They are officially now a couple (:**

**Q: When will Itachi be appearing?!**

**A: Patience everyone! I assure you, Itachi will most definitely be appearing-but not right now. He will make his appearance LATER on in the story.**

**Q: Will Tsunade be appearing soon?**

**A: Yes she will indeed be appearing soon! (: **

**Q: How long will this story be?**

**A: Good question! This story **_**might **_**go up to 20-23 chapters. It might be less or more (:**

**Q: Does Sasori like Sakura? Does Sakura like Sasori?**

**A: As you can see in the story, Sakura feels that Sasori can't be anything more than a friend to her. And from inferencing, you can tell that Sasori wants Sakura to be with Sasuke (The ACC part).**

**Q: Will there be more SasuSaku in the next chapter?**

**A: I do believe there was an appreciative amount of SasuSaku in this chapter but um…yes I **_**do believe**_** there will be more SasuSaku in the next chappie. **

**Next chapter will be posted soon! Look forward to it! **

**(P.S: I will not be updating as often as I used to because of the loads of HW, assignments and tests)**

**Review s'ils vous plait! (:**


	17. The Only Way In

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm really sorry for the late update! I've been extremely busy the past few weeks but I managed to squeeze in some time for you guys! Anyway, I also wanted to say that the actual problem will be starting soon! Enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto- ): **

Chapter 17: 

The next day was a sunny, beautiful, cheerful one. Konoha was awake, with bustling streets, packed markets and joggers out on the sidewalk.

And what was Haruno Sakura doing?

Sitting on her pale pink bed, pondering over what happened yesterday.

"_Sasuke said he likes a girl with the hair colour of an exquisite flower…." _Sakura instinctively touched her hair. A smile slowly touched her lips. Her hair was the colour of cherry blossoms…..

"_No! Just because my hair is the colour of cherry blossoms doesn't mean it's me….but Sasuke also said that the girl had eyes the colour of a vivid gem…."_

Sakura glanced over at her nightstand. There sat a small framed photo of herself and Ino smiling and waving into the camera.

"_My eyes are the colour of an emerald….but no…it can't be me….but Sasuke also said that the girl's personality is tough and stubborn…" _Sakura's thoughts drifted back to the day Naruto stole her free ramen coupon. He went home with a broken arm and a bloody nose.

Sakura shook her head vigorously. "Sasuke can't like me! I mean why would he? I'm not up to his standards…." The pinkette sighed and hopped off her bed.

.

.

.

Sakura lazily entered the living room. A small yawn escaped her lips and she walked to the front door.

Sakura opened the door and checked the small white mailbox beside it for any mail.

Surprisingly, there was a sealed white envelope inside.

Exuberantly, Sakura bounced inside and the closed the door behind her. She hastily ripped the envelope up with her nimble fingers and pulled a folded letter out:

_Dear Haruno Sakura,_

_Hello! My name is Tsunade from Getsugakure. I have received your letter with great pleasure. Judging from what you wrote, I assume you are a skilled spy. I would love to take you in as my second apprentice but I don't accept just anyone._

_Shizune, my assistant and first apprentice, is a top notch medic and spy. Her skills are very sharp and accurate and she gets the work done properly. _

_You may be asking right now, how did Shizune become my apprentice? Well, she also wrote a letter to me. But, I gave her a s-class mission to do. If she succeeded she would become my apprentice, if she failed, she wouldn't. Shizune succeeded easily._

_So Sakura, you will also have to do the same thing. Your mission details are below:_

S-Class Mission:

Appointer: Tsunade- Getsugakure

Spy: Haruno Sakura- Konoha

Objective: Sneak into the lair of Orochimaru and record important details.

Details:

Orochimaru:

-Sound Spy

-Extremely dangerous-known for his venomous snakes

-Spy Drug Operator

_Sakura, there's something I want you to know about Orochimaru; he's extremely dangerous and clever. I don't want you to fight him. I just want you to record anything suspicious in his lair. I've been trying my best to track him down but I've gotten nowhere. No one really knows where his lair is but Shizune said it might be in Sound. _

_(P.S: If you see Orochimaru in the lair or if he challenges you to fight-contact us immediately! I've also sent a package which contains walkie talkies for us)_

_I'm sorry if this mission sounds too dangerous to you. If you want to be my apprentice, you have to be able to do anything. _

_Good luck!_

_Sincerely, Tsunade_

Sakura stared at the letter, wide eyed. Tsunade had finally written back! She didn't know if she should be happy or scared.

Sakura had heard about Orochimaru. Like Tsunade had said, he was extremely dangerous. He disappeared a few years ago. Since then, no one had heard anything of him.

Sakura held the letter tightly. _It's a risky opportunity…._

Her teeth clenched. _"If I want to be Tsunade's apprentice, I have to do it!"_

Sakura's gaze swooped to the ground. A brown package sat beneath the mailbox. Sakura picked it up and ripped it open. Inside were two black walkie talkies with "GETSUGAKURE" engraved at the back.

Sakura bit her lip. She was a bit uneasy about the mission. She was no match for Orochimaru.

The pinkette exhale heavily and decided on calling Ino about the news.

**XxX**

45 minutes later, Sakura had a numb ear and a parched throat. Her ear was numb from Ino's yelling (telling her not to go on the mission) and her throat was parched from her arguing.

Ino finally gave in at the end but Sakura knew her best friend was saddened by the news.

"_Hmm….I want to do this mission but Tsunade didn't right when….."_ Sakura picked up the letter and scanned it for a start date.

Nothing.

Her brows furrowed. How was she supposed to know when to start the mission?

An idea suddenly clicked in her mind.

"_Kakashi might know!"_

Sakura grabbed her coat and disappeared out the door.

.

.

.

The pinkette found Kakshi at Ichiraku.

"Hi Kaka-sensei!" called out Sakura waving. She took a seat beside him.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled. "Good morning Sakura. What brings you here?"

Sakura cleared her throat nervously. "Well you see, this morning I received a letter….."

Kakashi listened attentively, nodding frequently.

"…And that's what happened. But the problem is, I don't know when to start the mission". Sakura glanced at Kakashi.

For the first time in her lifetime, he looked serious.

"Sakura….Orochimaru is not who you think he is. Yes, he's extremely dangerous and yes, he has venomous snakes but that's not all. Once you land in his trap, you're dead. In other words, if you get caught by Orochimaru, he won't hesitate to kill you right away. But if you're lucky….he might throw you in a dungeon".

Sakura didn't say anything for a moment. Then, "Kaka-sensei, do you underestimate me?"

Kakashi's single eye widened in surprise. "W-What?"

"I know everything about Orochimaru. But I'm strong too. Although he might be powerful, I'm sure if I move sneakily, he won't catch me. I'm willing to do this mission but I don't know when to start".

Kakashi scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well….you can start right now if you'd like. I suggest you start later though. You shoud train more".

Sakura smiled brightly. "Thanks Kaka-sensei. I'll start tomorrow". With that, Sakura jumped off her seat and headed out the door.

Kakashi watched her solemnly. _"Don't let me down Sakura….."_

**XxX**

Sakura walked slowly down the white sidewalk in deep though. _"I need to know Orochimaru's lair first….it's most likely in Sound but it's not certain…._

"_I need to talk to someone who knows a lot about Orochimaru….but who? Kakashi is probably the only one in Konoha who actually knows some real information about him…." _

Sakura suddenly stopped walking. A grin flitted across her lips. _"JIRAIYA! He's really old so he must know some-" _The grin faded away. Jiraiya was out of Konoha for the time being.

"_Dang it! I need someone else….someone who knows a lot…." _Sakura's gaze swung to the huge mansion standing in front of her.

_Bingo!_

Sakura hurried up the white stone steps of the mansion and rapped gently on the door. She heard slow footsteps as the lock finally clicked and the door swung open.

There stood Uchiha Sasuke looking as confused as ever.

"Hi Sasuke! Mind if I come in?"

Sasuke frowned. "Yes".

Sakura pursed her lips in annoyance. "This is urgent. Please!" Sasuke scrutinized her but reluctantly stepped back, allowing her to proceed. "Fine…"

.

.

.

Once they both settled, Sakura cut right to the chase. She slid the letter to him across the glass coffee table.

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously but nevertheless, picked up the letter and read it.

His eyes were wide and filled with confusion by the time he looked up. "S-Sakura? What is this?"

"My mission. I have to do this in order to become Tsunade's apprentice" explained Sakura.

Sasuke's gaze didn't falter. "But this mission….do you know how hard it is? Orochimaru is not an ordinary spy!"

"I know! But I promise to be careful! I just need you to tell me where his lair is! I think you might know since your clan is the most powerful clan in all of Konoha…." Sakura trailed off, averting her eyes.

Sasuke rubbed his temples and muttered incoherent words. Sakura's eyes saddened. He was against this too.

"You know you don't have to te-"

Sasuke suddenly stood up. "Follow me". He disappeared up the marble white staircase. Sakura's eyes followed his figure. She slowly smiled.

"_He's actually helping me….."_

.

.

.

Sakura followed Sasuke into a dark room. He flipped the light switch and the center chandelier lit up. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of it. His house was really beautiful.

Sasuke opened a brown dusty treasure chest and started digging through it. He finally produced an old tattered book from the chest.

He swiveled around and tossed the book to Sakura. The pinkette fumbled to catch it. "What is this?"

"A book from my clan elders. They kept it in this treasure chest. I guess they forgot to take it when they all moved to Oto".

Sakura pawed through the book, her eyes focused on word, and one word only: Orochimaru.

Sakura was almost done flipping through all the pages of the books. There was not a single piece of information about Orochimaru.

"Sasuke….this book doesn't have anything on Orochimaru".

"You're blind. Keep searching" muttered Sasuke from the corner of the room, sitting lazily.

Sakura's eye twitched but nevertheless continued leafing through it.

The pinkette was about to cry in frustration when a certain word caught her eye: Drugs.

Sakura grinned. "Sasuke! I think I found it!"

"Good for you" was the Uchiha's reply.

Sakura eagerly scanned the page. It was mostly about the drugs in Konoha but to her immense happiness, the last two paragraphs were about Orochimaru:

…_.Konoha. Reports from spies are now being filed in about a supposedly new drug operation in Sound. This new operation has been circulating a drug called, "oxocone". "Oxocone" is a drug that makes one stronger. The side effects are not confirmed yet but many say victims faint and lose conscious often at random times. Konoha is being warned to stay away from this drug. _

_Details say that the head operator is "Orochimaru". Orochimaru is well-known for his power, strength and venomous snakes. Several have been murdered by this spy. Third year spies have tried to stop Orochimaru but have failed miserably. His lair, rumoured as located near the central Sound forest, is concealed within trees, bushes, e.t.c. There are also several deadly traps near the entrance. Konoha is unsure of what to do next. The council of Konoha is scared to annihilate their very own spy._

Sakura's eyes slowly widened.

_The council of Konoha is scared to annihilate __**their very own spy.**_

Orochimaru….was a Konoha spy?

**A/N: Sorry for the lame chapter! I'm really busy right now so I can't update often anymore. The problem is starting up now and I'm sorry for the lack of sasusaku! I promise there'll be more in future chapters! Just to clear things up, Sasuke's clan now lives in Oto. He's the only Uchiha is Konoha. Also, Tsunade is giving Sakura a hard mission because being her apprentice is no easy job. Sakura has to prove herself to Tsunade. Also, sorry if there are any gramma mistakes-I'm too lazy to edit :P Please review!**


	18. Heartbroken

**A/N: I'm back with the next chapter! I hope the wait wasn't too long :D Anyway, after this fic, I will be posting up another one (SasuSaku) so look forward to that one too (:**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter: 18

Sakura's mind couldn't register the sentence.

_Orochimaru was a Konoha spy?_

It couldn't be true….

Sakura's eyes hardened. Konoha spy or not, she was going to find him and put an end to all the problems he had created.

Sakura closed the book and glanced at Sasuke. He stood up and walked over to her. "Did you find the information useful?"

"Yes" Sakura gazed at the book. She still couldn't believe Sasuke would help her. "…..Thank you Sasuke".

Sasuke gave a curt nod. "…..Sakura, I also wanted to say something…" He seemed hesitant.

"Yes?" Sakura's heart started beating faster. _Say I love you! Say I love you!_

"I can give you extra personal training…if you want" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Sakura nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! Thank you so much! I need all the training I can get!" _Even though you didn't say I love you…._

Sakura stood up and headed to the door.

"Wait".

The pinkette swiveled around. Sasuke had gone completely serious. "Leave the book here".

"B-But I might need it for further research…"

"That book is my ancestors'. It's very important and special. It can't be taken anywhere else" Sasuke stared directly into her eyes.

Sakura averted her gaze to the worn out book. She really needed it but it _was_ Sasuke's…..

"F-Fine….." Sasuke nodded and walked out of the room.

Sakura waited until Sasuke was out of earshot. Then, she quickly stuffed the ancient book into her sweatshirt front pocket. Sakura tried to pat it down to make it less noticeable but it was useless.

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips. She would just have to try and lie to Sasuke if he became suspicious.

…..Sakura knew what she was doing was wrong but she needed to do it.

All to kill Orochimaru.

**XxX**

Sasuke waited by the front door.

_"Where is she?" _he thought. "_Maybe she took the book…..no….Sakura wouldn't do that…..but she is a bit sneaky…."_

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his thoughts. Sakura clearly wouldn't steal anything.

"Sorry for the wait Sasuke!"

The Uchiha turned his head to see Sakura descending the marble stairwell. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the bulging front pocket of her sweatshirt.

"Thanks for helping me Sasuke. When should we schedule the training?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. His eyes were trained on the front pocket.

"Sasuke? Are you listening to me?"

Said boy immediately looked up. "Sakura….did you take my ancestors' book…..?"

Sakura gasped inwardly. _Lie! Lie! Lie!_

"N-No! I just have some crumpled up paper in there. Sometimes when I'm too lazy to go to the garbage bin, I just stuff it in the pocket" Sakura fibbed.

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously but soon shrugged it off. "Hn. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"U-Um thanks but no thanks. I can walk home by myself" Sakura gave a tentative smile and unlocked the door. "Oh and also, can we have our training tomorrow morning?"

"Hn".

"Thanks once again! Bye!" Sakura stepped out and closed the door behind her.

Sasuke stared at the spot Sakura was on just seconds ago.

Would crumpled paper really be that bulging in someone's pocket?

**XxX**

Sakura arrived back at her house, tired and angry.

Angry at herself for lying.

"I can't believe I stole that book….it's the first thing I've ever stolen….." Sakura took the book out of her pocket and tossed it onto the couch.

It seemed to be glaring at her.

Sakura groaned and pulled on her hair. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I STOLE IT!" The pinkette sighed and flopped back onto the couch. "Well, since I have the book here, I might as well read through it…"

Sakura picked up the book and flipped through it. There was another small section about Orochimaru.

_Orochimaru's whereabouts are not certain but from the information gathered, we think Uchiha Itachi might be with him. Uchiha Itachi ran away from home at a young age and there have been sightings of this young man at village attacks. The two have been working together to overpower other villages. Konoha is staying strong but no one knows how long that will last. _

Sakura's eyes widened. Itachi?

As if in Uchiha Itachi?

He worked with _Orochimaru_?

"Ugh…." Sakura groaned and cradled her head in her hands. She never expected her mission to be so much work.

"Whatever….I should get some sleep….." Sakura sighed heavily and walked lazily to her room.

**XxX**

The next morning was bright and cheerful. Perfect weather for playing outside and training.

Sakura secured her weapon belt and slung her spy gear bag over her shoulder. She packed a water bottle in the side pocket and slipped her phone into her pocket.

She popped a few corn flakes in her mouth and left the house.

.

.

.

When the pinkette arrived, Sasuke was already waiting for her.

"You're late". Sasuke crossed his arms and stared at her in annoyance.

"But I only came one minute late!" protested Sakura setting her spy gear bag on the ground.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn. Stand in front of me".

Sakura took a step forward. Sasuke stared at her, his eyes void of emotion. Sakura blushed and averted her eyes to the ground.

Sasuke sighed heavily. "You know you can't do that right?"

Sakura lifted her head, clearly confused. "I can't do what?"

"You can't lose concentration just because you feel intimidated by someone's stare. You have stay on guard and be alert at all times. The person can fool you and easily kill you if you do that"

Sakura slowly nodded. "O-Okay…."

"Hn. Now I'm going to throw some shurikens at you. I want you to dodge each one. If one of them hits you, you're going to have to do the healing for yourself" Sasuke reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a few shurikens. "3, 2, 1, Go!"

Sakura immediately got into defense position, her eyes fixed on the shurikens. Sasuke retracted his hand back and threw the shuriken, aiming for her leg.

Sakura leaped up into the air and landed on a tree branch.

Sasuke smirked and nodded. "That was good. It's going to get harder now". Sasuke pulled out a few more shurikens and placed them between his fingers on either hand.

He took a deep breath and charged at full speed, whipping the shurikens expertly. Sakura ducked and leapt back on to the ground. She pulled out her best kunai and blocked the shurikens with it.

Sakura panted and glanced at her kunai. It was caked with slice marks. Sasuke's shurikens sure were sharp.

"Pretty good. Now try to dodge this". Sasuke suddenly leapt in the air and whipped several kunais and shuriken, all aiming at Sakura's stomach.

Sakura's eyes widened at the incoming weapons, all aimed for her. Using a kunai to block the attack wouldn't work. So would dodging it. The pinkette surveyed her surroundings. The weapons were getting closer now.

A tree.

That was it! A tree! Sakura pumped chakra into her hand and punched the tree. It immediately fell to the ground with a loud _THUD! _She picked up the tree and closed her eyes.

3

2

1

Sakura's eyes flew open and she threw the tree at the incoming weapons. She pulled out several kunais and whipped it at the tree to mold its aim.

The tree took down all the weapons and landed on the ground, creating a crater.

Sakura wiped the beads of sweat forming on her forehead and glanced at Sasuke. His eyes were widened.

Widened!

"You…." He paused, as if searching for the right words to say. "You've….improved Sakura. Good job".

A huge grin spread across the pinkette's face. "Thank you Sasuke….for the training. It really helped me".

"Sakura, are you free this evening, around 6:00?" Sasuke scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"YES! I mean yes….yes I am" Sakura cleared her throat and tried to remain professional. _A date! Woot!_

"Can we meet up at Ichiraku? I need to talk to you about your mission"

Sakura's grin faded away. No….date? "Oh…ok…."

Sasuke gathered his weapons and slung his spy gear bag over his shoulder. "See you at 6:00" He walked off, disappearing into the forest.

Sakura slowly picked up her weapons and placed them into her bag.

**_Inner, I thought he was going to ask us on a date_**

**That's what I thought too sweetie. **

**_Ugh….I don't think he likes me…._**

**Nonsense! Of course he does! Who wouldn't? You're beautiful, smart, kind and a skilled spy too! **

**_Apparently that's not enough for Sasuke…._**

**Don't you remember what Sasuke said the other day about a mysterious girl he liked? You totally fit the description!**

**_I was thinking that too. I fit the description but Sasuke doesn't actually seem to like me. He probably thinks of me as a friend only._**

**That boy doesn't know how to confess. He probably likes you but is too scared to confess. He'll man up one day. Don't worry!**

**_Thanks inner….you shockingly made me feel better…._**

Sakura sighed and headed home.

Training sure was fun.

**XxX**

Sakura arrived at Ichiraku on time. Sasuke was waiting for her outside the ramen shop.

"Hn. You finally made it on time". Sasuke smirked.

Sakura scowled but decided to keep her mouth shut. "Can you just get on with this meeting?"

Sasuke sighed heavily and crossed his arms. "Sakura….you know how much I'm helping you in getting ready for this mission right?"

Sakura frowned. What was he getting at? "Yes…"

"I'm even surprised I'm helping you. But what I don't understand is why you would lie to me. Even after I helped you. And Uchihas almost never help". Sasuke stared directly at her.

Sakura's eyes widened. Did he find out about…. his ancestor's book? Sasuke's gaze hardened, emitting cold signals. "Don't even _try _to lie anymore".

Sakura swallowed thickly. Sasuke had NEVER been this mad at her before. "C-Can you be a bit more specific?"

"You stole my ancestor's book".

Sakura felt her throat dry up. There was no point hiding it anymore. "Sasuke…I'm so sorry! It's just that I needed more information about Orochimaru! It was for the mission! I promise I'll never do that again!" She took a deep breath and whispered hopefully, " C-Can we pretend this never happened…..?"

Sasuke's gaze didn't falter as he spoke again in a dead tone, "Yeah. We can pretend it never happened. We can pretend we were _never _friends".

With that, Sasuke walked off.

Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears as she felt her heart tear on the inside. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cr-_

Sakura's knees gave away and she fell to the ground, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Sakura didn't say anything. She knew it was all her fault.

All _hers._

**A/N: Sakura's heartbroken ): But don't worry, she'll survive (: Anyway, I just wanted to say that there will be a BIG surprise in the next chapter! Tears, broken hearts and sadness all included! **

**Hugs!**

**-Eri-chan **


	19. Dark Moments

**A/N: Okay so I kind of realized when school starts again, I won't be able to update often. That's why I decided to update as many times as I can during the break :DI hate to leave my lovely readers waiting :D**

**_Alors,_**** on with the story! **

**Inner**

**_Sakura (When talking with inner)_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ):**

Chapter 19

Sakura arrived back at her house tired and exhausted.

Exhausted from walking.

Tired from crying.

She knew Sasuke wouldn't train her anymore. Heck, he wouldn't even _help _her anymore. She felt like everything she had done was a waste.

She was back to square 1.

Sakura's shoulders slumped as she let her spy gear bag fall to the floor with a thud. She didn't care.

_Nope._

Sakura fell back on the couch and massaged her temples. The whole day was so tiring.

_So annoying._

She felt like talking to someone. She wanted someone to comfort her. Sakura whipped out her phone and scrolled through her contacts.

Ino: Probably busy at the flower shop

Sai: Don't even start.

Sasuke: …

Kakashi: Nah.

Tenten: Probably sharpening her weapons

Hinata: At a clan meeting

Sasori: Hmmm…

Sakura dialed Sasori's number and waited for the redhead to answer.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Hello?"_

"Um Sasori? It's Sakura".

_"Hi Sakura! Why haven't you been coming to the ACC?"_

"I've been really busy…"

_"Busy?"_

Sakura sighed. Sasori probably didn't know.

_"_I received a letter from Tsunade-sama a few days ago. She said I could become her apprentice if I succeeded in a mission. I've been really busy in preparing for the mission".

_"Oh. Did Izumi let you take the days off?"_

"Fortunately, yes. He's a pretty big fan of Tsunade-sama".

_"Oh…okay…so…why did you call?"_

Sakura took a deep breath before spilling the story. She began to cry near the end but she didn't care about embarrassing herself anymore.

She just needed someone there for her.

There was a long pause after she finished.

"S-Sasori?" Sakura sniffed and waited for the friendly voice to reply.

"_Sakura….do you really feel hurt over this?"_

"Y-Yes of course. Why do you ask that?"

_"That means you really care about your friendship with him. It means he won't stay mad at you for long"._

"How do you know that?"

_"I'm experienced in this department. All you need to do is wait"._

"But I don't want to wait!"

_"All good things come to those who wait. Oh…gotta go now Sakura. I hope everything turns out well for you!"_

_Click._

Sakura set her phone down. The last thing she wanted to do was wait. She wanted to recover their friendship immediately.

But that was impossible.

Sakura exhaled heavily and stretched languidly. "Maybe a nap would do me some good…" The pinkette lay down on the couch and let slumber overtake her.

**XxX**

Sakura woke up two hours later. She trained for another hour and then headed down to Ichiraku to eat ramen.

As she neared the ramen shop, she could distinctly hear many voices inside. "Wow…maybe everyone's having a meet up….".

Sakura pushed aside the white curtains and stepped inside.

"Yo forehead!" Ino grinned and beckoned her over to an empty seat. The blonde observed Sakura carefully. For some reason, the usual tough pink haired best friend of hers was…quiet.

"Forehead? Are you ok?" Sakura gave a small smile and nodded. She could hear the concern in Ino's voice. She so badly wanted to tell Ino everything…but she didn't want to worry her too.

"Sakura-chan! I didn't see you in a long time!" Sakura turned around and was crushed in a huge "Naruto typical" hug. The blond pulled away and gave a lopsided grin. "Why don't you come to Ichiraku anymore?"

"I do…I'm here aren't I?"

"No but you don't come often anymore".

Sakura chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "That's because your meaning of "often" is every day. I don't have time to come every day".

Naruto laughed and scratched his head. "I guess you're right…hey….Sasuke! Stop feeding my ramen to Akamaru!"

The blond bounded off in a second.

_"Sasuke's…here?" _

Sakura tentatively turned around. She saw Naruto grab the ramen bowl and shout at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked before gazing around the room…almost knowing someone was staring at him.

Their eyes locked.

Sasuke gave a cold glare before ripping his eyes away.

Sakura's expression sagged. She turned away, her eyes averted to the ground.

"Sakura".

The pinkette slowly looked up. Ino gave her a sad smile and pulled her into a hug.

"Sakura. You don't need to tell me anything" Ino's voice was muffled but Sakura clearly heard the sympathy.

Ino pulled back and gripped the pinkette's shoulders. "You got into a fight with him didn't you?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes…but Ino…it's not just a teenie weenie fight. He doesn't want our friendship. He doesn't care about me…." Sakura tried her best to keep her voice steady.

"Now he didn't say that did he? Look here forehead," Ino flicked Sakura's chin. "What's the point of crying? Your friendship won't recover unless _you _do something about it".

"I'm not crying…"

"I know you're not. But you're crying on the inside. Seeing him ignore you hurts doesn't it? Forehead, it's your turn to do something about it".

Ino definitely was the best friend.

Ever.

Sakura slowly smiled and nodded. "Yeah…I guess you're right…"

Ino beamed. "Good. Now I want you to look in Uchiha's direction again but this time, more confidence".

"WHAT?" Sakura's jaw dropped. Just what was going on in the blonde's head?

"You heard me. Do it".

"Why do I need to-"

"Oh is little innocent forehead a chicken? Buck buck buck! Chicken!" Ino stuck her lower lip out and flapped her hands.

Honestly, she looked like an idiot.

Sakura sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Fine…but I'm leaving after this". The pinkette turned back around and caught Sasuke's eyes.

She was just about to give her "confidence look" when she noticed Karin sitting beside him. Sakura's brows furrowed.

It seemed to her like Sasuke, Karin and Naruto were chatting with each other. Karin and Sasuke were sitting awfully close to each other and wait…was that Karin's hand on Sasuke's arm?

And was Sasuke letting her do that?

In fact, it seemed like he didn't care.

Sakura's eyes widened. She saw Karin giggle and cling onto Sasuke's arm tighter. He just smirked at Naruto's silly expression and bent down to say something to Karin.

Whatever he said to her made her giggle harder.

Sakura's blood boiled at the sight before her eyes. He made Karin _giggle_. He said something that made her _happy._ He had never done that to Sakura before.

Sakura took a deep breath and swiveled back around. "I gave my confidence look. I'm leaving now". She stood up to leave but was blocked by Ino. "Sakura, are you ok? You seem…mad".

"No, no…I'm fine. I just feel a bit tired" Sakura gave a weak smile. "I'll see you later pig".

"Okay, but stay strong forehead".

Sakura exited the ramen shop without a second glance. She was starting to get a small headache. It was almost like Sasuke was _mocking_ her. Either that or he was just having a friendly conversation with Karin.

Sakura highly doubted that.

He was definitely trying to make her feel guilty. He was getting revenge on her for what she did. He wanted to make her jealous and depressed. Even though Sakura didn't want to admit it, Sasuke's plan was kind of working.

But maybe Sasuke wasn't getting revenge. Maybe he was just having fun with Naruto and Karin.

Sakura heaved a sigh decided to take a trip to the park first. She needed some time to be alone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sat down on an abandoned swing and stared down at the sand below her. She reached up to scratch her cheek and was surprised to see that it was wet.

Tears.

She was crying.

Sakura sniffed and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She was supposed to be preparing for the mission.

**Still thinking about that boy?**

**_Yeah…I don't know why I'm crying…_**

**Cheer up! You guys will be friends in no time!**

**_No….you know how Sasuke is. He won't forgive me that easily. _**

**But it's not like you did anything REALLY bad…..**

**_Inner! I took his ancestor's book when he told me not to! Of course he would be mad at me. I'm such an idiot!_**

Sakura suddenly lifted her head. She heard whispers and footsteps coming her way. Sakura jumped off the swing and hid behind a tree, her back pressed to the trunk.

She turned her head sideways, straining her ears to recognize the voices.

Naruto.

Sasuke.

…Karin?

Sakura mentally groaned. Why were they here? Right now, she just needed some alone time.

"Yo Sasu-chan, why did Sakura leave earlier?"

Sakura bit her tongue from screaming.

"Hn. How am I supposed to know?" Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know….you both seemed kind of….strange today". Naruto glanced at Sasuke, expecting an answer.

"Sasuke-kun wasn't acting strange. He seemed normal to me" Karin also looked at Sasuke, her lower lip jutted out in curiosity.

"Hn". Sasuke averted his gaze.

Naruto cast a glance at his watch. "Gotta go Sasuke. It's getting late". He gave a quick wave to Sasuke and Karin and walked off.

"Sasuke-kun, is there something going on between you and Sakura? I mean, are you guys in a fight?" asked Karin.

Sasuke shook his head curtly. "No…she's just sometimes _annoying_".

Sakura gasped quietly and clenched her fists. She had always hated that word.

Annoying.

"Okay…" Karin giggled and laced her fingers with Sasuke's.

To Sakura's dismay, he didn't pull away.

"Well, it's getting kind of late Sasuke-kun. I'll see you tomorrow!" Karin gave a quick peck on Sasuke's cheek and skipped off.

Sasuke sighed and was just about to also leave when Sakura stepped out from behind the tree. "Sasuke…?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Were you hiding there the entire time?"

Sakura nodded. "I…I wanted to apologize….again".

"There's no point in you apologizing. What you did was wrong and unacceptable. As your trainer, I expected better from you". Sasuke's eyes never left her as he scolded her.

Sakura felt the load on her shoulders get heavier. He really….wasn't going to forgive her.

"I'll see you tomorrow". Sasuke turned around to leave but Sakura spoke again quickly.

"Then, can I ask you a question?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and exasperated. He really wanted to go home. "…..Fine. But make it quick".

"Um….why are you and Karin so close now? I mean…..you both seem like you're….together…." Sakura averted her eyes.

"It's 'cause we are".

Sakura's eyes widened and her gaze immediately lifted back to Sasuke. "Wait…what?"

"She's my girlfriend. It's getting really late, I'm leaving". Sasuke walked off, leaving a speechless and heartbroken Sakura.

**A/N: Oooooh lots of drama! Anyway, this fic will be ending soon…well not really soon but in about 4 or 5 more chapters. Please review and I'll try to update again!**

**-Eri-chan**


End file.
